I Was Here
by Gody
Summary: Sortir avec quelqu'un sans connaître tous ses secrets n'a jamais été une bonne idée. Drago et Harry vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends et peut-être... à leur grand bonheur. UA. Inspiré du manga Mars. En Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors j'ai pu constater qu'une de mes fics étaient sur le point d'être terminée et j'ai décidé de commencer celle-ci en avance. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes updates, je m'ennuie tellement avec ma mère à la maison (Je ne peux pas sortir depuis qu'elle est revenue de l'hôpital) il n'y a donc pas le moindre problème ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

**I Was Here**

**Chapitre 1**

_Je ne comprendrais certainement jamais pourquoi les humains cherchent la gloire. Certains me diront que c'est simplement parce qu'ils veulent absolument vivre dans les mémoires de tous jusqu'à ce que le monde soit poussière. Et bien moi je leur répondrais, les gens qui ne vous oublieront pas… de quoi se souviendront-ils exactement? De leurs exploits? De leurs gloires? De leurs amours? De leurs tragédies? Mais, ils ne se souviendront jamais de ce que la personne était vraiment. Ce qui la rendait triste, ce qui la faisait enrager ou pleurer. La seule chose dont ils se souviendront sera sa présence. Cette personne aura au moins le privilège de pouvoir se dire que les gens diront encore 100 ans après sa mort « Il était là »._

_Peut-être est-ce suffisant à leur bonheur, je l'ignore encore. Si cela devait dépendre de moi, je préfèrerais n'avoir qu'une seule personne dire au monde entier « Il était là » et que cette personne se souvienne véritablement de moi et non d'une vision erronée de moi. Malheureusement, là encore on peut se demander ce qu'est une véritable vision du soi. C'est une question que je me poserais bien plus tard et qui mérite bien des heures de réflexions. Alors, ses personnes dont nos professeurs nous bassinent leurs exploits depuis notre tendre âge. Hormis pouvoir dire « Ils étaient là » que peut-on dire de plus. Jacques Cartier, Christophe Colomb, Hitler, Martin Luther King, Gandhi. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient véritablement là. Mais, hormis cela nous ne savons rien. _

_Peut-être dis-je tout cela parce que je suis jaloux. Je ne pense pas que quiconque pourra dire que j'étais là. Que j'existais. Que je comptais. Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaires et, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire. Ma vie sera le summum de l'ennuie sauf que, contrairement aux gens ordinaires qui, bien qu'ennuyeux, sont aimés par quelqu'un, je mourrais dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Pas que cela me rende particulièrement triste. J'ai accepté cette réalité il y a longtemps de cela. _

_Et puis, au moins j'ai reçu l'honneur d'avoir été aimé inconditionnellement une fois dans ma vie. N'est-ce pas suffisant? D'avoir vécu la chaleur d'un amour pendant quelques années. Ceux qui reçoivent cet amour chaque jour de leur vie ne comprendront certainement pas mes paroles. Mais ceux qui vivent dans la plus profonde des solitudes comme moi, comprendront parfaitement de quoi je parle. Ceux qui vivent dans le vide. Pas dans la haine, pas dans la joie, pas dans la douleur, mais bien dans le vide, comprendront de quoi je parle. Alors, cela m'importe peu que personne ne puisse dire « Il était là ». Ou bien, peut-être que j'en parle à ce point parce que cela me dérange en fait. Mon cerveau est bien trop compliqué pour que même moi je le comprenne. _

Drago s'arrêta brusquement d'écrire en entendant la cloche annonçant l'heure du dîner se déclencher. Il était toujours intéressant de regarder les gens s'activer pendant l'heure du dîner. Les professeurs soupiraient de soulagement à voix basse alors que les élèves hurlaient de bonheur à voix haute. Et puis, se formaient les petits groupes d'amis qui parleraient sans cesse des mêmes sujets encore et encore. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela ne les ennuyaient pas après un certain moment. Insulter la nouvelle coupe de Jessica.

Parler des muscles d'Yvan. Insulter l'intelligence de Martin. Rire des frasques d'Antoinette. Est-ce que tout cela ne devait pas ennuyeux après quelques temps? Peut-être que parler de sujets encore et encore aidait le cerveau à se développer. Il n'aurait su le dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait à ses camarades. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sur que la plupart de ses camarades de classe ne réalisaient même pas qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était toujours plus intéressant d'observer le comportement humain de loin.

Il se leva alors et partit vers les corridors. Les élèves étaient encore plus étranges lorsqu'ils se trouvaient hors des classes. Il jeta un vague regard à Martin Steward qui venait de se faire balancer à l'intérieur de la poubelle. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien ressentir en se faisant traiter de la sorte. De la colère? De la haine? De la rancœur? De la joie à ne pas être ignoré même si c'est pour être blessé? Il pouvait toujours essayer d'y penser plus tard. C'était une des bonnes choses d'avoir autant de temps libre, il avait toute la vie pour penser à des sujets auxquels personnes ne prêtaient la moindre attention.

-Attention!

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner qu'il reçut un ballon de Basket-ball directement sur le nez. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et passa rapidement sa main sur son nez. Il vit du sang sur sa main et poussa un soupir de résignation. Au moins son nez n'était pas cassé. Sauf qu'il y avait une forte chance que son chandail blanc soit tâché. Super… Maintenant, il allait se promener avec un chandail ensanglanté. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir vers la toilette, il fut brusquement interrompu par une main forte enserrant fermement son bras. Il releva lentement la tête et haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant Harry Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que la vedette de l'équipe de Basket-ball venait le voir?

-Je suis tellement désolé! S'exclama le brun. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

C'était bien beau qu'il soit désolé, mais en le retenant de cette manière il l'empêchait d'essuyer son nez, qui lui faisait d'ailleurs incroyablement mal, et ne faisait que tâcher encore plus son chandail.

-D'accord. Répliqua calmement Drago. Pourrais-tu me lâcher. Je dois aller à la toilette.

-Oh! Bien sur! Tu veux de l'aide?

-Pourquoi les gens utilisent toujours ses formules? Chuchota le blond, le regard dans le vague.

Il se demandait qui était le premier humain qui avait inventé ses formules toute faite. C'était un peu comme le « Comment ça va? ». Les gens disaient ces formules sans la moindre arrière-pensée, mais si quelqu'un avait le malheur de dire « non », la personne qui avait posée la question se trouverait prise au dépourvu. Bon, peu importait.

-Non, merci. Finit par répondre Drago.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment la star de l'équipe de Basket-ball aurait réagi s'il lui avait dit qu'oui, il avait besoin d'aide. Aurait-il pris ses propres mains pour lui essuyer le nez? Il prit alors du papier et commença à s'essuyer le nez du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il jeta ensuite un regard critique au miroir. Il avait l'air du Renne au Nez rouge. Et il était loin d'être mignon. Déjà qu'il avait l'air d'un albinos. Mais, ce n'était pas un problème puisque personne ne le voyait de toute façon.

()

Il vit Harry Potter rentrer de nouveau dans leur classe, un énorme sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Harry Potter… un adolescent vedette typique. Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait. Les filles, le statut social et ses notes étaient acceptables. Sans compter qu'il avait un physique assez agréable. Il se demandait bien quel genre de pensée traversait l'esprit de ce genre de personne. « Est-ce que mes cheveux brillent assez aujourd'hui? ». Non, il s'agissait de stéréotypes. Les stéréotypes n'aidaient pas à comprendre les humains. Même si les stéréotypes existaient pour une raison. Il vit le regard du brun se poser soudainement sur lui et la surprise envahir son visage. Aussitôt Potter se dirigea vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau qu'il afficha son sourire de 10 000 watts qui fit hausser un sourcil à Drago.

-Re-salut! S'exclama le sportif. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ma classe de mathématique. Quelle drôle de coïncidence.

-Je suis aussi dans ta classe d'histoire, de français et de géographie.

En voyant les yeux émeraude s'écarquiller, visiblement sous le choc, Drago jugea inutile de lui faire remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient dans les mêmes classes depuis à peu près deux ans. En fait, depuis que Potter était arrivé à Poudlard, avec son sourire charmeur et son pouvoir de faire tomber la balle dans le panier même à des angles plus que bizarres.

-Comment va ton nez? Poursuivit Potter.

-Il est rouge. Répondit calmement Drago.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter éclate soudainement de rire. Avait-il dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle? Bon, de toute façon, il était assez intéressant d'observer le visage de Potter lorsqu'il riait. Ses yeux se fermaient à moitié alors qu'il se tenait le ventre sous l'amusement. Sa façon de rire était… vraiment intéressante. Il supposait que c'était ce qu'on appelait « un rire contagieux ».

-Et comment tu…

-Harry! Est-ce que tu viens t'asseoir? S'exclama Ronald Weasley.

Il vit les yeux émeraude passer successivement de lui au roux et Drago dut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

-Potter, si tu ne m'avais pas écrasé le nez, tu n'aurais même pas remarqué mon existence. Il est inutile que tu te sentes obliger de me parler à cause d'un accident. Va où tu veux aller. Je ne vais certainement pas me mettre à pleurer.

Le regard du brun s'écarquilla brusquement et il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Drago leva aussitôt la main en signe de silence.

-Tu te sens mal maintenant, mais combien de temps ta culpabilité durera? Un jour? Deux? Peut-être une semaine? Tôt ou tard tu retourneras près de tes amis. Je ne te retiens pas.

Il sortit alors son cahier et commença à chercher un crayon. Lorsqu'il en trouva un, Potter s'était déjà assis près de Weasley et riait aux éclats. Et voilà, telle une étoile filante, Potter avait traversé sa vie sans s'y attarder. Il commençait à devenir sacrément poétique dans ses temps libres. Un vague sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que son professeur de mathématique commençait à parler. De toute façon, il comprenait déjà tout.

_C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un remarque mon existence dans cette école. Il a fallu un simple coup de ballon pour que cette personne me parle. Bien que sa culpabilité et sa manière de la montrer soient absolument ridicules. Mais, les humains sont ainsi. Se sentant infiniment coupable pour des gestes sur lesquels ils n'ont aucun pouvoir et se fichant éperdument de ce qui pourrait être sauvé par eux. Je me demande toujours pourquoi est-ce ainsi? Pourquoi les humains passent-ils autant de temps à ruminer dans leurs coins à cause de « peut-être » « parce que » « accident » « plus tard » « avant ». _

_Pourquoi ne pas plutôt s'intéresser à ce qui se trouve juste sous leurs nez? Je n'arriverais probablement jamais à comprendre les mécanismes du cerveau humain. Peut-être est-ce plus facile de s'indigner et de se haïr pour des tords imaginaires que pour des tords bien réels. Après tout, avec les tords imaginaires, il est facile de les raconter à quelqu'un et cette personne ne pourra que dire « Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute! » alors que pour les tords bien réels, la réponse pourrait être bien différentes. Les humains sont peut-être incapables d'accepter la douleur qu'ils ont infligée à autrui. _

Drago releva lentement les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant les yeux émeraude de Potter fixer directement sur lui. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir le brun sursauter à son tour pour ensuite devenir rouge pivoine et se détourner rapidement de lui. Ce type était vraiment bizarre…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**I Was Here**

**Chapitre 2**

Drago ignorait complètement pourquoi il avait passé toute la nuit à penser à Harry Potter. Peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun avait rougit en le regardant. Il détestait ne pas comprendre les autres. Ne pas comprendre voulait dire qu'il pouvait être pris par surprise. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait être blessé. Il ne voulait plus être blessé. En comprenant les autres, il arrivait à accepter leurs comportements et leurs attitudes à son égard. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses camarades de classe. Personne ne lui parlait et il ne parlait à personne. Et cela était probablement à cause de son physique et de son attitude. Il était petit et de constitution délicate ce qui faisait croire aux autres garçons, à juste titre, qu'il était nul en sport. Les filles ne le voyaient pas comme un potentiel amoureux et n'avait donc aucune raison de lui parler. Son comportement silencieux n'aidait pas à se faire des amis. Il avait compris cela et l'avait accepté. Il s'était résigné au fait de passer son adolescence seul. Mais, la réaction de Potter ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Il voulait comprendre, bon sang! Il fut abruptement sortit de ses pensées par la cloche annonçant l'heure du diner. Il devait vraiment commencer à écouter un peu plus en cours. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas être surpris par cette fichue sonnerie. Il écarquilla vivement les yeux lorsqu'Harry Potter s'assit en face de lui, son grand sourire fermement en place.

-Salut Drago Malfoy. Déclara avec délice le sportif.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom? Répliqua calmement Drago.

-Ah! Tu sais que ton nom était vraiment compliqué à trouver. J'ai du le demander à environ une quinzaine de personnes avant de pouvoir le découvrir.

-Pourquoi ne pas être simplement venu me le demander?

Et voilà. Potter venait de rougir de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions du brun et cela commençait franchement à l'agacer. Il n'avait pas un problème de peau de ce qu'il savait. En fait, le brun semblait rester toujours souriant et impassible peu importe les circonstances. Alors, pourquoi devait-il rougir de cette manière en sa compagnie?

-C'était gênant. Tu es dans presque toutes mes classes et je ne sais même pas ton nom.

-Ce n'est pas gênant. Tu ne m'as jamais remarqué. Pourquoi aurais-tu su mon nom?

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il n'éclate d'un grand éclat de rire. Avait-il quelque chose de particulièrement drôle? Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas interagir avec les autres. Il comprenait leur réaction lorsqu'ils se trouvaient loin de lui. Après tout, avec la distance, tout semblait plus clair. Lorsque l'on se trouvait directement dans la situation, plus rien ne faisait le moindre sens. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement lorsqu'Harry Potter posa délicatement un de ses doigts sur sa joue. À sa grande horreur, il sentit ses propres joues devenir écarlates et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Tu as la peau tellement blanche… Souffla le brun. En dirait la perfection.

-J'ai une tâche de naissance sur ma hanche. Ainsi que des grains de beauté. Répliqua Drago.

-Intéressant…

Potter sembla prit au dépourvu par sa propre phrase puisqu'il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de lui envoyer un grand sourire étincelant. Ce type devrait penser à faire des publicités pour des pâtes à dents. Il remportait certainement une fortune.

-Harry, est-ce que tu viens? Demanda soudainement l'un des autres joueurs de Basket-ball.

-Non, partez sans moi.

Drago ne fut pas le seul à être choqué par ce que venait de dire le sportif. Pourquoi restait-il ici alors qu'il pouvait partir avec son groupe? Il lui semblait que les jeunes aimaient rester dans leur groupe d'appartenance. En fait, chez les filles cela allaient tellement loin qu'elles refusaient d'aller à la toilette l'une sans l'autre. Il supposait qu'il y avait un certain réconfort à appartenir à un groupe. Cela voulait dire que l'on n'était pas seul. La solitude était pourtant la compagne la plus tenace de l'homme. Celle qui se refusait à être oubliée peu importe ce que les humains pouvaient faire pour y échapper.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi?

-Est-ce que ma présence te dérange?

-Non. Tu es intéressant.

Une expression de surprise traversa le visage d'Harry Potter avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un étrange rire gêné tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il était mal à l'aise parce qu'il lui avait fait un compliment. Pourquoi donc? Il était la star de l'équipe de Basket-ball. Il devait recevoir des compliments beaucoup plus ostentatoire que ce qu'il venait de dire. Peut-être qu'Harry Potter était quelqu'un de modeste après tout.

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu me vois de cette manière.

-Alors… Tu veux rester avec moi parce que tu me trouves intéressant? Interrogea Drago.

_-Très_ intéressant. Fascinant même.

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de sentir son cœur s'accélérer de cette manière dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque et il n'avait aucune intention de mourir maintenant. Il voulait voyager et voir comment les gens interagissaient entre eux dans les autres pays. Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise cardiaque parce qu'Harry Potter avait soudainement décidé de lui parler.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui est fascinant en moi. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Tu es toujours tout seul.

-Alors, tu es attiré par cette personne froide, mais qui cache une profonde tristesse? Tu penses que, comme dans les films, je me fais battre par mon père et que c'est pour ça que je porte un masque?

Il pouvait qu'admirer ce magnifique clichée. Il ignorait pourquoi les gens étaient attirés par ces personnes froides et désagréables. Était-ce l'attrait du sauveur? Se disaient-ils qu'en sauvant cette personne ils montraient leurs grandeurs? Cela devait les aider dans leur estime d'eux même. Après tout, mieux valait être la personne qui sauvait que celle qui détruisait. Et bien, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé. Il n'avait pas de masque. Les problèmes qu'il avait eus par le passé, s'agissait du passé. En fait, l'avait aidé à grandir. À voir au-delà de lui-même et regarder le monde autour de lui. Plus de douleur, juste une espèce de désillusion qui arriverait à tout le monde tôt ou tard.

-Je suis fasciné par toi parce que tu es sexy.

Si Drago avait été entrain de boire quelque chose, probablement qu'il se serait étouffé. Potter lui lança un nouveau sourire ravageur avant de se lever brusquement.

-Je paris que tu n'avais pas prévu que je te dise ça. S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Voulais-tu seulement me faire réagir? Rétorqua Drago.

Il se félicita vivement de ne pas s'être mis à bégayer. Sexy? Depuis quand était-il sexy? Il n'avait rien d'attirant. Il était petit et rachitique. Potter avait de toute évidence besoin de lunette. Bien qu'il portait des verres de contact en ce moment… Peut-être devait-il les changer. Ses joues se voilèrent de rouge lorsque le brun se pencha vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle se promener sur ses lèvres, le rendant étrangement mal à l'aise. Son cœur… Son cœur devait se calmer…

-Tu es définitivement la personne la plus sexy dans cette classe.

-Tu as besoin de changer tes verres de contacts. Elles semblent être couvertes de poussières. Répliqua très sérieusement le blond.

Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Harry Potter avait un beau sourire de loin, mais le voir d'aussi près le fit frissonner. Il ignorait se qui était entrain de lui arriver et, pour être honnête, n'appréciait définitivement pas les réactions de son corps.

-C'est toi qui es aveugle. Bye.

Sans un mot de plus, le brun le planta là, le laissant le cœur battant à la chamade.

()

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa d'un regard légèrement vitreux son plafond. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir aux réactions de Potter. Il avait déjà vu ce type de comportement entre un gars et une fille, et même entre deux personnes du même sexe. Potter avait été entrain de flirter avec lui. Pourquoi le sportif ferait-il une chose pareille? Avait-il perdu un pari? C'était possible. Il savait que les jeunes de son école pouvaient être assez immatures et stupides pour faire une chose pareille. Si Potter faisait ça à cause d'une blague idiote, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Ce qui était bizarre puisqu'il n'était jamais déçu par rien. Enfin plus maintenant. La déception emmenait des réactions très violentes.

La déception pouvait pousser les gens à se comporter de manière irrationnelle. Il ne souhaitait plus être irrationnelle. Alors, Potter faisait ça à cause d'une blague… ou parce qu'il le trouvait réellement sexy. So cœur manqua brusquement un battement et il fut s'obliger à déglutir. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Il n'aimait pas ses fichus papillons. Était-ce possible que Potter le trouve vraiment attirant? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le brun n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon. Il était sorti avec quelques filles, mais jamais avec un garçon. Il ne pouvait pas subitement devenir gay. Peut-être était-ce le complexe du héro. Peut-être qu'il se sentait vraiment mal de lui avoir lancé ce ballon sur le nez. Peut-être… trop de peut-être. La seule personne qui pouvait lui donner des réponses était Potter.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander de toute évidence. Il sortit alors de son lit et se dirigea vers les couloirs de sa maison. Ses pieds le portèrent aisément jusqu'à la chambre de sa Grand-Mère. Celle-ci se trouvait assis devant la fenêtre, le regard lointain. Elle ne se tourna même pas en l'entendant venir. Drago s'y attendait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne réagissait plus à sa présence. Il s'approcha alors à tâtons jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, posant sa tête contre ses jambes. Elle ne réagissait pas.

-Grand-mère… Il se passe vraiment des trucs étranges ces derniers temps. J'ai rencontré ce type… Non, cela faisait longtemps que je le connais sans véritablement le connaître. Je sais qu'il flirte avec moi, mais j'ignore pour quel raison il agit ainsi.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de sa Grand-mère. Elle sentait toujours le citron… Une odeur qu'il avait adorée depuis l'enfance. L'odeur de l'unique personne qui ne l'avait jamais aimé inconditionnellement, et qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement aimée. Son premier amour…

-Il est populaire, bon en sport, aimé des filles et des garçons… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il voudrait une quelconque relation avec moi.

C'était une des raisons pourquoi il n'aimait pas communiquer avec les autres. Ainsi, il pouvait les observer sans pour autant avoir à les supporter. Mais, maintenant… Avec Potter qui semblait jouer un étrange petit jeu avec sa tête… Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de l'ignorer. Surtout lorsque son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine dès que son sourire devenait un peu trop grand.

-Mais, il a vraiment des beaux yeux…

Il pouvait presqu'entendre le rire de sa Grand-mère à ses oreilles alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Mais, elle avait du oublier maintenant… Elle avait du tout oublié. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment parler. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son propre nom. Ni de leur amour. Elle vivait sans véritablement vivre. Il avait déjà accepté ce destin. Il releva alors son regard et vit les yeux argentés de sa Grand-mère perdu dans le ciel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne me ferais pas brûler.

Parce qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir survivre une nouvelle brulure au cœur.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment malade ! Merci aux revieweurs qui se sont inquiétés pour moi ^^ !

**I Was Here**

**Chapitre 3**

_Certaines personnes pourraient se demander pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à observer et à essayer de comprendre les autres. Ils pourraient même dire que je suis un être vraiment bizarre qui a visiblement besoin d'un passe-temps quelconque pour combler le vide de mon existence. L'unique raison pour laquelle je m'efforce de comprendre les gens autour de moi est purement égoïste. La survie voilà tout. N'est-ce pas la seule chose que l'être humain fait dans sa vie? Essayer de survivre? Je dois ma survie à ma compréhension. C'est en comprenant que j'ai réussi à vaincre mon plus grand ennemi, ma haine. La haine n'a rien de charmant. C'est une émotion destructrice, cruelle et qui ne laisse aucun survivant. J'ai connu la haine. Elle était la compagne la plus tenace que je connaisse. La haine me forçait à faire du mal à tous ceux que j'aimais. Et pire, elle me forçait à me faire du mal à moi-même. La haine n'a aucun bénéfice. Si, au moins, la haine permettait de faire du mal à la personne qui nous faisait souffrir, j'aurais pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une émotion positive. Mais, ceux qui sont hait se fichent éperdument d'être hait. Est-ce que cela les empêche de dormir le soir? Alors que celui qui hait passe sa vie à penser à la personne qu'il déteste, la personne détestée continue de vivre, manger, boire, s'amuser… La personne détestée n'a aucune conséquence. Alors, payez le prix de ma survie sans aucun avantage, cela ne servait à rien. _

_La haine vient de l'incompréhension. Alors, j'ai du apprendre à comprendre mon entourage pour y échapper. Si on y réfléchie bien, pourquoi hait-on? Parce que nous n'avons pas de réponse à nos questions voilà tout. « Pourquoi il m'a fait ça? ». « Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas? ». « Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas? ». Ne pas avoir les réponses à ces questions amène la frustration et cette frustration se transforme en haine. Une haine brûlante… destructrice… La haine est la pire émotion que l'on peut ressentir. On hurle, on brise, on détruit et on ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose en nous. Quelque chose de noir, d'écœurant qui veut sortir à tout prix. Mais, j'ai réussi à échapper à cette haine. En trouvant des réponses à ses questions. Ensuite, il faut accepter la douleur de la réponse à ses questions. Pourquoi mes parents ne me regardent pas? Parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas? Parce qu'ils en sont incapables. Accepter cette réalité est douloureux et, pour être honnête, cette douleur ne disparait jamais véritablement. Mais, au moins je me contente de souffrir. Entre souffrir et haïr et seulement souffrir. Je choisis de seulement souffrir. Parce que la haine ne peut pas être sans souffrance. Alors qu'on peut être triste sans haïr. _

_Certaines personnes diront que j'ai une vision de la vie qui est très triste. La vérité est que la vie est triste. La vie n'a rien d'amusant. C'est une longue marche funèbre, voilà ce qu'est la vie. Il faut simplement faire son petit bout de chemin parce que mourir est impensable. Que se passe-t-il après la vie? Est-ce vraiment mieux? Je l'ignore. Alors, je préfère rester dans une douleur qui m'est familière. _

Drago leva lentement les yeux en voyant une ombre apparaître sur son cahier. Et il ne fut nullement surpris en voyant le visage souriant d'Harry Potter. Il ignorait ce que le brun désirait de lui. Il flirtait et partait. Flirtait et partait. S'il pouvait se décider et lui demander de sortir avec lui. Ou bien s'il pouvait abandonner cette blague idiote, Drago en aurait été plus qu'heureux. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être en contrôle de sa destiné. Potter était un facteur inconnu. Un facteur qui pouvait lui exploser à la figure s'il ne faisait pas attention.

-Tu écris tout le temps dans ce cahier, c'est ton journal intime? Plaisanta le brun.

-Non.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Potter s'obstinait à lui poser des questions. Il pouvait le voir dans le regard abasourdi de ses amis. Eux aussi ne comprenaient pas le sportif. Que pouvait-il bien trouver d'intéressant en lui.

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Un cahier où j'écris mes pensées.

-Un journal intime alors! Comme c'est mignon.

Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mignon dans le fait que je sache écrire? Demanda-t-il impassiblement.

Il ne s'étonnait même plus de voir Potter éclater de rire pour des raisons qui lui échappaient complètement. Il n'avait rien dit de drôle pourtant. Peut-être ne conversait-il pas assez avec les autres? Non, il savait qu'il ne conversait pas assez. Mais, c'était bien plus intéressant de les observer de loin que de se mêler à la conversation. En étant dans la conversation, on perdait toute objectivité. Et comment était-il censé comprendre s'il n'était pas objectif.

-Et est-ce qu'écrire est ton seul passe-temps? Poursuivit le brun.

-Oui.

Il vit le visage de Potter se décomposer alors qu'il se creusait la tête.

-Et les films? Tu n'aimes pas ça?

-Pas le genre que tu regardes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça? Rétorqua le sportif, visiblement amusé.

-Les films américains où le héro est l'élu pour une raison qu'on ignore qu'il doit vaincre le méchant et ensuite gagner la fille… Ce n'est pas mon -genre.

-Je ne regarde pas que ce genre de film. C'est un stéréotype.

-Il y a une raison pourquoi ces stéréotypes existent.

Le sourire de Potter revient aussitôt alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui, ses yeux ne le quittant pas. Drago détestait rougir et il ne pouvait empêcher la réaction de ses joues dès que Potter apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

-Normalement, les gens s'excuseraient d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Fit remarquer le brun.

-Ils s'excuseraient et continueraient à le penser alors à quoi cela sert-il de s'excuser?

-Tu sais quoi? Plus je te parle, plus je te trouve sexy.

Ça y est… Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate maintenant. Il n'était pas sexy, bon sang! Il était petit, maigrichon et aussi blanc qu'un drap. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'obstinait-il à dire des choses pareilles?

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un pari?

-Quoi?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de flirter avec moi. Est-ce que c'est un pari? Tu dois coucher avec moi avant la fin du mois sinon tes amis riront de toi?

Une lueur fugace traversa le regard de Potter avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse.

-J'imagine que je devrais être vexé.

-Tu es vexé. Rétorqua Drago.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Ton sourire est faux. Tu es en colère contre moi. Arrête de sourire. Il est évident que tu voudrais plutôt me donner une claque.

Une étrange expression s'installa sur le visage expressif du sportif avant qu'il ne se mette à rire aux éclats. Sérieusement, Drago ignorait qu'il était si drôle. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais véritablement rit avec lui. Elle était bien trop occupée à lui mentir encore et encore sur l'absence de ses parents.

-Premièrement, je ne te donnerais jamais une claque. C'est bien trop féminin et je suis un homme viril.

-Il y a des filles qui peuvent donner des claques qui feraient frémir tes coups de poing virils.

-Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis viril?

Drago haussa un sourcil avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

-Est-ce que tu essayais de me draguer avec cette phrase? Si oui, tu ferais mieux de reprendre les lignes traditionnelles.

-Je croyais que tout le monde aimait l'originalité.

-Pas quand c'est aussi pathétique.

-Aie. Tu sais comment blesser les sentiments d'un gars.

À sa grande surprise, le brun se pencha un peu plus vers lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Était-il censé s'éloigner? S'approcher? Son corps était figé par le choc. Jamais personne ne s'était approché de lui à ce point hormis sa grand-mère. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait chaud. C'était vraiment… vraiment étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de tomber malade. Sauf que cette maladie venait de Potter. Et qu'il ne connaissait aucune maladie qui apparaissait en présence d'une personne.

-Alors beauté fatale, tu vis encore chez tes parents? Ricana le brun.

-J'ai 17 ans, j'espère bien que je vis encore chez mes parents.

-Moi, je ne vis pas chez mes parents et j'ai 17 ans. Répliqua Potter.

-Pourquoi?

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors.

-Parce qu'ils sont morts.

-Arrête de sourire. Déclara Drago.

-C'est une étrange réaction. D'habitude lorsque je dis ça les gens me disent plutôt « Je suis désolé » « Ça doit être difficile » « Oh pauvre toi ».

-Je ne peux pas être désolé puisque ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué tes parents. Bien évidemment que c'est difficile, pourquoi dire l'évidence. Je ne te dirais pas « pauvre toi » puisqu'il est évident que tu as un ego surdimensionné et que tu n'apprécierais pas.

-C'est fou comment tes insultes peuvent m'exciter.

Il avait besoin d'air. Il était trop rouge. L'exciter? Il n'avait jamais excité personne. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à une déclaration pareille. Devait-il rire? L'ignorer? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter se faisait-il un devoir de mettre son monde à l'envers? Il ne lui avait rien demandé pourtant. Et pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas de s'en aller? Ça aurait tout arrangé. Sa vie serait redevenue normale.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu aurais des tendances sadomasochistes? Rétorqua froidement le blond.

-Peu importe comment je te drague, tu m'envoies toujours balader. C'est décourageant.

-Tu dragues mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Aucune fille ne m'a jamais dit ça.

-Je ne suis pas une fille.

Le brun fronça alors les sourcils, semblant plonger dans ses pensées. Potter n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il était une fille. Il ne ressemblait pas à une fille. Enfin, il l'espérait. Et même s'il ressemblait à une fille, il était évident qu'il était un homme. Ou bien il manquait quelques neurones au sportif. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas outre-mesure.

-Malfoy, j'ai besoin d'un homme viril pour s'occuper de moi. Tu veux bien être mon papa?

Il se serait volontiers étouffé avec sa propre salive s'il avait pu. La réaction de Potter ne se fit pas attendre et il se mit à rire aux éclats, des larmes d'amusement coulant de ses yeux. Il ne la trouvait pas drôle. En fait, peut-être un peu. Mais, juste un peu. Parce qu'il s'agissait certainement de la drague la plus merdique qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

-Tu dragues _vraiment_ mal Potter.

-Tu veux me donner des leçons?

-Non.

-Tu es vraiment ennuyeux Malfoy. Je dois être fou, même cela m'excite.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire, Potter.

A-lors, comment suis-je censé te convaincre de sortir avec moi si je suis aussi nul?

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait un aussi beau sourire? Et des yeux tellement verts… C'était franchement agaçant. Le blond finit par laisser échapper un léger soupir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi? Tu es Harry Potter, l'étoile montante de Poudlard.

-Hum… Par où commencer… Tu es étrange, voilà tout.

-Étrange? Tu veux sortir avec moi parce que je suis étrange?

-Et parce que dans mes rêves tu portes très peu de vêtement et laisse-moi te dire que cette vision est très…

Drago fut sauvé par la cloche annonçant le début de leur cours. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur les lèvres fermes du brun avant qu'il ne se lève de sa chaise.

-Je te dirais le reste de mon rêve plus tard. Bye Malfoy.

Et il le planta là sans un autre mot. Drago ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'entendrait pas la fin de ce rêve. Il n'était pas convaincu que son cœur puisse y survivre.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**I Was Here**

**Chapitre 4**

Son cœur bondit férocement dans sa poitrine en sentant la main d'Harry Potter se poser sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible tout en essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur devait s'amuser à battre aussi fort dès que le brun apparaissait dans son champ de vision? Était-ce le syndrome du fan? Il ne voulait pas être d'Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait aucune raison d'être fan du sportif. Il était étrange, beau comme un Dieu, mais vraiment étrange.

-Alors, tu t'en vas sans me dire au revoir? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai passé les deux dernières années à ne pas te dire au revoir. Pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange maintenant?

-Parce qu'il y a deux ans mon cœur ne battait pas aussi fort en te voyant.

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter devait lui dire des choses pareilles? Il était impossible que le brun soit intéressé par lui. Pourquoi le serait-il? Bon, quand il y pensait, l'attirance et l'amour étaient bien les deux seuls émotions que l'on ne pouvait pas expliquer. Les gens tombaient amoureux d'autres personnes sans aucune raison valable. Peut-être que Potter était attiré par lui pour aucune raison. Voilà pourquoi il n'appréciait pas ses émotions. Tout aurait du pouvoir être expliqué logiquement. Sans le pourquoi du comment, comment était-il censé expliquer ce qui arrivait autour de lui? Avec Potter, il ne pouvait absolument rien expliquer, et cela l'énervait à un point tel qu'il devait s'empêcher de ne pas se mettre à hurler comme un dégénéré.

-Très drôle Potter.

Il s'apprêtait à partir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, mais la main de Potter l'empêcha aisément de faire le moindre mouvement. Il daigna tourner les yeux vers le brun et fut momentanément surpris par le sérieux qui illuminait le regard émeraude du sportif.

-Malfoy, ça fait longtemps que je flirte avec toi.

-Deux semaines Potter. Je ne pense pas que cela fait longtemps. Bien évidemment, nous pourrions débattre sur ce qui est appelé « longtemps », mais…

-Malfoy, tu sais que je suis intéressé par toi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago ne trouve aucune réplique intelligente à dire. Bien évidemment qu'il savait que Potter était intéressé par lui. Il était convaincu que toute l'école était au courant. Et tout le monde croyait qu'il devait s'agir d'un pari quelconque. Lui ignorait quoi croire. Potter avait toujours été attiré par les filles, et maintenant il le draguait. Et puis, normalement le brun flirtait avec des filles jolies, populaires et sensuelles. Lui avait autant de sensualité qu'un concombre et était connu de personnes, ce qui était admirable en soi.

-Maintenant, la vraie question est « Es-tu intéressé par moi? ».

-Potter, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi, tout à coup, tu as décidé de me draguer, alors que je suis un garçon. Je ne te comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre? Tu es intéressant, sexy et drôle. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas sortir avec toi?

-Parce que je ne suis pas ton type.

La main du brun se resserra autour de son épaule alors que le sourire de Potter s'élargissait.

-Dis-moi quel est mon type, oh grand maître spirituel.

-Je n'ai pas de gros seins.

-Tu peux toujours compenser avec une autre partie de ton anatomie.

Il en avait vraiment marre de rougir à chaque mot que lui disait Potter. Il allait finir par se faire éclater une veine en plein milieu du front ce qu'il ne souhaitait nullement.

-Je n'ai pas le QI d'un poisson rouge.

-D'habitude, je sors avec des personnes qui ont le QI d'un chihuahua. Donne leur juste valeur à mes anciennes conquêtes.

-Je n'aime pas aller dans les clubs et me frotter contre de parfaits inconnus.

-J'aimerais bien que tu te frottes contre moi, mais je pourrais vivre sans le fait que tu te frottes contre des inconnus. Ce sera un gros sacrifice, mais j'en suis capable.

-Tu ne m'as pas remarqué pendant deux ans, pourquoi maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne t'avais jamais parlé avant, mais si je t'avais parlé… Nous serions déjà un couple.

Il en doutait fort. Les gens comme Potter ne sortaient pas avec les gens comme lui. Sauf dans les films. Mais, dans les films, les pauvres mariaient les riches. Les laids couchaient les belles. En gros, il s'agissait d'un univers complètement surréalistes. Les gens restaient avec ceux qui les ressemblaient. Les beaux mariaient les belles. Et les riches mariaient les riches. Lui et Potter ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et Potter finirait bien par le découvrir bientôt.

-Malfoy, je te demande une simple réponse. Est-ce que tu es intéressé par moi, oui ou non?

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question. Au revoir Potter.

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent alors que Drago le fixait sans ciller.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de répondre à cette question? Siffla le brun.

-Parce que je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'étais trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ton cerveau que je n'ai pas pensé au mien.

Cette réponse sembla prendre le brun au dépourvu puisqu'il le fixa comme s'il venait de perdre la tête. Il se fichait bien de ce que Potter pensait de l'état de son cerveau. Il n'était pas fou. Ses sentiments pour Potter étaient… nébuleux. Était-il attiré par lui? Il l'ignorait. Il pouvait voir qu'il avait un beau corps. Un super beau corps. Sa personnalité était assez étrange… intéressante même. Mais, de là à vouloir sortir avec lui… Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Comment était-il censé gérer un petit-ami? Beaucoup de problème… Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de problème. Il voulait observer le monde à une distance raisonnable et essayer de les comprendre. Était-ce trop demandé?

-Alors, je t'intrigue au point que tu penses à moi sans arrêt?

-Ne prend pas la grosse tête Potter. Tu es déjà assez arrogant comme ça.

-Qui te dit que je suis arrogant?

-Tu es la star montant de l'équipe de basket-ball. Tu as un corps de rêve et un visage attirant. Bien évidemment que tu as la grosse tête.

-Tes stéréotypes sont tellement insultants que ça en devient mignon. Sors avec moi.

Drago roula des paupières et essaya, en vain, de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Il devait réfléchir à la meilleure action à prendre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Il se voyait plutôt avec 10 chats, leur contant les analyses qu'il avait faites sur ses congénères. Était-ce trop demandé?

-Allez Malfoy… Il y a bien pire que de sortir avec moi.

-C'est une évidence. Je pourrais attraper la peste, la malaria, le sida, la…

-Veux-tu dire que la seule chose qui serait pire que de sortir avec moi serait d'attrapé une maladie mortelle?

-C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage en voyant une moue boudeuse apparaître sur le visage de Potter. Qui avait-il donc de plus intéressant que de voir ce géant bouder comme un enfant de 5 ans? Il était vraiment trop séduisant.

-As-tu l'intention de me laisser partir ou bien devrais-je dormir ici?

Il vit la bouche de Potter s'ouvrir et il posa vivement sa main sur celle-ci.

-Non, ne dis rien. Répliqua Drago.

-D'accord, je peux te le montrer si tu préfères.

Soudainement, le bras puissant du sportif s'enroula autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre son corps. Drago était convaincu qu'une éruption volcanique venait d'avoir lieu dans ses joues. Le corps de Potter était plaqué contre le sien, et son bras se trouvait autour de sa taille. Son odeur… sa chaleur… Potter sentait vraiment bon. Tellement bon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer de plus en plus vite.

-Malfoy… Je pense que tu veux sortir avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

-Tu rougis comme une midinette parce que tu es contre mon corps et ton cœur bat à la chamade. Et je paris que si je t'embrassais maintenant, tu me laisserais faire.

Un sourire arrogant se forma alors sur ses lèvres, lui donnant l'envie de lui lancer quelque chose sur la tête. Stupide sourire arrogant. Stupide sourire arrogant et bien trop séduisant pour sa propre santé. Il commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre de ses pensées. Le visage de Potter s'avança alors contre le sien et, à sa grande horreur, Drago resta parfaitement immobile, se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux. Le souffle chaud du sportif s'enroula alors autour de son oreille, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais attendre.

-Attendre quoi?

-Que tu me supplies de t'embrasser, bien sur!

Les yeux de Drago se mirent à lancer des éclairs furieux alors qu'il essayait vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun. Il l'aurait volontiers étranglé lorsqu'il l'entendit rire contre son oreille. Malheureusement, ce rire ne fit que le faire frissonner encore plus.

-Je plaisante. Calme-toi mon mignon.

-Tu ressembles à un gros pervers en disant ça.

-Je suis d'accord pour le « pervers », mais _gros_… Je suis offensé. Est-ce que tu sais que je m'entraine chaque jour? Tout ça c'est du muscle.

Il n'allait pas le contredire. Il craignait que le brun ne se gêne pas pour lui donner la preuve que son corps était musclé à 100%.

-De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas attendre que ta fichue fierté te laisse me supplier de t'embrasser. Tes lèvres sont vraiment…

-Potter arrête avant que je m'énerve.

-Vas-y Drago, fais-moi mal.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Potter souriait de plus belle. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la star montante de Poudlard soit aussi stupide. Ou bien perverse. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la véritable personnalité de Potter soit ainsi.

-Je dois partir Potter, lâche-moi.

-Tu dois me promettre de sortir avec moi demain soir.

-C'est du chantage.

-En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

-Bien sur, c'est maintenant que tu me dis des phrases clichées.

-Aurais-tu préféré « pour te voir tout nu, je suis prêt à tout même à m'arracher une côte »?

-Lâche-moi Potter.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Drago roula de nouveau des yeux avant d'acquiescer. Le sourire qui éclaira le visage du brun le fit devenir écarlate et il partit en courant dès que Potter le laissa partir. Le brun semblait bien décidé à jouer avec sa tête et à lui faire oublier toute objectivité. Merde.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5**

-Alors, maintenant je suis censé aller diner avec lui. Je me demande franchement qu'est-ce que cela pourra bien donner. Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais réellement eu de conversation. Nous ne faisons que nous… disputer si l'on peut dire. Plutôt il me drague et moi je l'envoie balader. Que pourrions-nous donc nous dire pendant deux heures de temps? Ce diner va être une catastrophe.

Drago ferma lentement les yeux tout en frottant tendrement sa joue contre les jambes de sa Grand-mère. Elle ne lui répondait peut-être pas. En fait, il était fort probable qu'elle ne l'entendait même pas. Mais, à qui d'autre pouvait-il donc parler? Il était vraiment pathétique. Et Harry Potter voulait sortir avec lui? Les problèmes du brun devaient se résumer à savoir s'il avait les cheveux plus brillants que les autres garçons de l'école. Lui ne comprenait rien aux problèmes des adolescents. Non, il les comprenait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces problèmes semblaient devenir le centre de leur vie alors qu'ils étaient si pathétiques.

Savoir si la personne aimée nous aimait en retour. Savoir si on allait couler un travail. Savoir combien coûtait un nouveau pantalon. Est-ce que cela avait véritablement de l'importance? On allait finir par arrêter d'aimer la personne aimée. Une note ne changeait pas grand-chose à leur vie. Et le pantalon finirait par être trop petit. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de choses si… peu importantes? Vouloir être beau. Vouloir être intelligent. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on allait obtenir ce que l'on désirait le plus. Le bonheur. Pas que le bonheur existait vraiment de toute façon. Le bonheur ne pouvait qu'être éphémère… Le bonheur ne pouvait être atteint pour la simple et bonne raison que pour être heureux, il fallait compter sur les autres.

Et que compter sur les autres était la chose la plus stupide à faire. On ne pouvait pas vivre seul, cela voulait dire qu'on ne pouvait pas être heureux. Mais, si on décidait d'aimer et de chérir les gens autour de nous, ils finissaient toujours les abandonner, les trahir… Il bonheur dépendait des autres et il était impossible de dépendre de quiconque. Alors, le bonheur n'existait pas. Décidément, s'il retournait en thérapie, on le traiterait immédiatement de dépressif. Il se considérait comme un réaliste, mais bon. On pouvait toujours débattre de cela. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Drago prit à peine le soin d'entrouvrir les yeux. Sa mère se trouvait devant lui. Magnifique, froide et distante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore?

-Je m'en vais en voyage avec un ami. J'ignore combien de temps je serais partie.

-Bon voyage Mère. Se contenta de répondre Drago.

-Je pars ce soir. Si tu as le moindre problème appelle-moi.

Il en aurait presque souri. Un problème, dans la définition de sa mère, voulait dire qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Ou bien qu'il avait soudainement attrapé une maladie mortelle. Se sentir seul, s'ennuyer, vouloir voir ses parents n'étaient pas des problèmes. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps que ses parents ne lui avaient pas manqué. Il avait arrêté de perdre son temps voilà tout.

-Ton père a appelé aujourd'hui. Il risque de prolonger son voyage d'affaire à Shanghai. Il reviendra dans un mois.

-Très bien Mère.

Et la conversation se termina là. Sa mère tourna alors les talons et sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il se devait de lui être reconnaissant. Cette fois-ci, elle l'avait au moins prévenu de son départ. Il referma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort les jambes de sa Grand-mère contre lui.

-Alors, je suis prêt à parier que ce rendez-vous sera un vrai désastre. Ce qui est assez triste puisque ce sera mon premier et probablement dernier rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'après ça, Potter comprendra que nous sommes trop différents pour avoir la moindre relation. Amicale ou autre. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me trouve… Être étrange n'est pas considéré comme une qualité dans notre société. Alors pourquoi…

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir avant de se taire. Il pouvait rester des heures à se demander le pourquoi du comment du cerveau de Potter et ne trouver aucune réponse. Le brun était incompréhensible voilà tout. Un type aussi populaire qui avait un ego aussi gros que le désert du Sahara et qui avait toujours été intéressé par les filles… et qui décidait de sortir avec le type le moins populaire de l'école. Il devait s'être retrouvé dans une mauvaise comédie-romantique américaine. Et il n'appréciait pas du tout.

()

Drago sentit un frisson violent s'emparer de son corps en sentant un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

-Tu sais que ta nuque est vraiment sexy. Fit remarquer Potter. Ça me donne envie de te dévorer.

-Potter, tu sais que cela veut dire que tu es cannibale?

Le blond connaissait suffisant le sportif pour savoir qu'il devait être entrain de sourire comme un imbécile. Son instinct fut confirmé lorsque le brun s'assit en face de lui, le dévisageant attentivement.

-Alors, je viens te chercher ce soir à 6 heures pour notre rendez-vous galant.

-Premièrement, qui te dit que je suis disponible ce soir? Deuxièmement, il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous galant, mais d'un odieux chantage.

-Fais-moi arrêter alors. Je ne résisterais pas. Surtout si c'est toi qui me menottes.

Il savait que les filles aimaient ce genre de type très arrogant qui disait des phrases tellement nulles, mais qui les faisaient bêtement sourire. Mais, lui n'allait pas se laisser prendre à ce petit jeu. Il n'allait pas se mettre à sourire comme un idiot. Il allait garder un air sévère et intraitable.

-Je vois ton petit sourire, tu sais. Déclara Potter. Laisse-toi donc aller.

-Je ne souris pas.

-Tu me trouves drôle.

-Il faudrait définir drôle Potter. Tu as un sens de l'humour si pitoyable que cela peut devenir drôle effectivement.

-Aie. Tu es cruel.

-Réaliste.

-Cruel.

Il n'allait pas commencer à faire ce petit jeu avec Potter. Il avait déjà dit qu'il était réaliste, il n'allait pas le répéter. C'était puéril, immature et stupide. Et il n'était pas puéril, immature et stupide.

-J'ai gagné alors! S'exclama le brun. Parfait, cela veut dire que tu dois obéir à l'une de mes volontés avant que le cours ne recommence.

-Hors de question. Répliqua froidement Drago.

Le brun lui envoya un sourire carnassier avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'entraîner brusquement dans le couloir de l'école. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue des élèves que Potter le plaqua contre le mur, plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Son petit sourire en coin, ses bras musclés, ses yeux verts pétillants… Ouais, Potter était vraiment un putain de sexe symbole. À sa grande horreur, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible.

-Tu rougis. Rigola le sportif.

-La ferme.

-Et tu dis des mauvais mots. Je dois vraiment te troubler, pas vrai?

-Ne te flatte pas Potter.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien. Drago eut la présence d'esprit de mettre ses mains sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage de lui. Merde… Potter avait vraiment de ses muscles… Ok, il devait rester concentrer.

-Pourquoi as-tu donc un si gros ego Potter? Siffla le blond.

-Parce que si je ne complimente pas, les autres ne le feront pas. Ceux qui se rabaissent se font rabaisser par les autres. Et il n'y a presque rien de plus douloureux que d'être regardé de haut.

Une étrange lueur traversa le visage de Potter avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris quand tu n'as aucune envie de sourire? Demanda Drago. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

-C'est un réflexe. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais particulièrement si je te montrais mon vrai visage.

-Tu n'as pas à choisir pour moi. C'est à moi de décider ce que je veux ou non. Ce que j'aime ou non.

Avant qu'il ne puisse véritable réagir, les lèvres de Potter se posèrent sur sa joue, le faisant devenir écarlate. Un baiser sur la bouche l'aurait moins troublé. Cela aurait été prévisible. Digne d'un sportif sans la moindre retenue. Mais, pourquoi la joue? L'odeur de Potter lui envahissait les narines, menaçant de lui monter à la tête. Son corps effleurait à peine le sien et lui ne pouvait rien faire que de sentir la fermeté de cette bouche contre sa peau sensible. Le brun se redressa légèrement et lui lança un petit sourire.

-Voilà, je souris réellement maintenant. Je sourirais bien plus si tu avais moins de vêtements, mais bon! Je fais avec ce que j'ai.

Drago avait la désagréable impression que s'il continuait à être en compagnie de Potter, il avait de fortes chances que quelques veines éclatent dans ses joues. Il n'avait jamais autant rougi de toute sa vie. Il savait que les blonds et les roux rougissaient aisément, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de raisons de rougir. Mais, maintenant… Il ne put s'empêcher de bondir en entendant la cloche sonnée. Il s'attendait à ce que Potter le libère, mais le brun semblait bien plus concentrer à regarder chaque trait de son visage.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment diner avec moi ce soir? Demanda doucement le brun. Je blaguais avec cette histoire de chantage. Je ne voudrais pas…

-Potter, je ne suis pas un enfant. Si je ne veux pas faire quelque chose, n'ait aucun doute que tu le sauras très rapidement.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu veux sortir avec moi?

-Je croyais que tu étais sur de toi Potter? N'as-tu pas confiance en ton statut de sexe symbole?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que me trouves sexy?

Ça y est. Dès qu'il croyait ravoir un minimum de contrôle dans la situation, Potter devait tout changer avec une de ses maudites questions.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle. Répliqua froidement Drago.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse. Moi, je peux te dire ce que je pense de ton corps…

-Non merci.

Une moue se forma sur les lèvres pleines du sportif avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire joyeux.

-Tu as vraiment un beau visage.

-C'est simplement de la génétique. Cela ne veut rien dire.

-Tu as du être gâté par Mère Nature.

-Peu importe.

-Et si je te disais que je n'ai jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un de toute ma vie? Qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais?

Une part de lui n'avait pas envie de prendre le brun au sérieux. Comment cela serait-il possible? Potter était sorti avec les plus belles filles de l'école. Des beautés de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Et il était censé être incroyablement attiré par _lui_? Mais, son regard semblait si absurdement sincère.

-Je te répondrais que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. C'est trop bizarre. J'habite au 5156 rue Desormeaux. Je t'attendrais ce soir.

Avant que le brun ne puisse lui dire autre chose, Drago réussit à passer en dessous de son bras et à partir en courant vers sa classe. Seigneur… son cœur battait si vite… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser d'Harry Potter.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur**: Bon j'ai un message important à dire à tous mes revieweurs. Je suis désolé de dire que je commence sincèrement à en avoir marre des gens qui me disent sans arrêt "tes chapitres sont trop courts! Fais-en des plus longs!". Oui, je comprends que c'est par amour pour mes fics (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai supporté ces reviews pendant des années), mais là je n'en peux plus. J'écris 6 fics en même temps **chaque semaine**. Ce qui veut dire entre 24 et 30 pages par semaine. Je suis à l'université et j'ai une vie sociale, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire autant de pages pour moi et pour vous. S'il vous plait, appréciez ce que je vous donne déjà et arrêter de me forcer la main. Je ne veux pas être méchante. Je ne vous dis pas que vous m'insulter, mais vous me mettez une pression que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Je ne veux offenser personne avec ce message.

**Chapitre 6**

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à un moment de sa vie il s'était moqué des gens qui se demandaient quel vêtement il devait mettre. Maintenant, il comprenait totalement le dilemme dans lequel ces personnes étaient. Seigneur! Devait-il mettre une chemise ou un chandail? Des bottes ou des souliers? Un jeans ou un pantalon classe? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se creusait autant la tête pour un stupide rendez-vous. Le dernier d'ailleurs qu'il aurait avec Potter. Il était convaincu que le sportif se réveillerait soudainement de l'étrange transe dans laquelle il avait été plongé et réaliserait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Alors, pourquoi se donner une mini tumeur au cerveau pour cette rencontre idiote?

Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il ignorait complètement où Potter avait bien l'intention de l'emmener. Était-ce dans un restaurant chic? Était-ce dans un McDonald? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil et frémit légèrement. Potter arrivait dans moins d'une demi-heure et il était encore en sous-vêtement. Jeans, pantalon. Jeans, pantalon. Il enfila rapidement son jeans et sa chemise noir. Voilà. Si Potter n'était pas content il pouvait aller se faire voir. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à son miroir, s'assurant que ses cheveux ne faisaient pas une excellente imitation d'Ursula la sorcière des mers. Pas que Potter aurait le droit de le critique. Après tout, le brun semblait toujours s'être réveillé brusquement et de n'avoir pas pris le temps de se brosser les cheveux. Ce qui lui donnait un petit côté rebelle qui semblait faire des merveilles sur la gente féminine de l'école.

Drago mit précipitamment ses bottes noires et prit plusieurs grandes respirations. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler à sa Grand-mère dans ses moments-là. Elle lui aurait probablement dit s'il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule ou non. Pas que cela importait véritablement. Ah franchement… à qui mentait-il? Bien évidemment qu'il voulait avoir l'air un minimum présentable en compagnie d'Harry Potter qui avait visiblement maîtrisé l'art d'avoir l'air d'un sexe symbole sans le moindre effort. Il se laissa alors choir sur son lit, attendant patiemment que Potter sonne à sa porte. Tout allait bien se passer. Enfin, non. Tout allait se passer selon ses prévisions. Potter allait venir à sa porte, l'emmener diner, réaliser qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes et, enfin, le laisser respirer. Drago pourrait retourner à sa petite vite et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine en entendant la sonnerie. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Comment était-ce possible? C'était une chose observée ces adolescents autour de lui paniqués lorsqu'ils avaient un rendez-vous. C'était une tout autre chose de paniquer soi-même à cause de son propre rendez-vous. Il essuya rapidement ses mains moites sur son pantalon et partit ouvrir la porte. Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues en voyant Potter, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres tenant un bouquet de fleurs. Son regard interloqué fit rougir le brun qui se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Tu n'aimes pas les fleurs? Demanda-t-il lentement.

-Je…

Que devait-il répondre exactement? Il n'aimait pas les fleurs et il ne les détestait pas. Il n'en avait jamais reçu pour être honnête. Il recevait souvent des cadeaux, bien évidemment, après tout son père était riche. Mais, des fleurs… surtout des fleurs aussi simples. De délicats œillets. Non, il ne savait véritablement pas quoi dire.

-Merci. Finit-il par murmurer.

Potter lui tendit les fleurs et Drago les observa pendant quelques secondes, ignorant complètement quoi regarder. Devait-il sourire? Rire? Faire une remarque intelligente? Peut-être une blague? Merde… Il savait pertinemment que ce rendez-vous serait un désastre. Cela faisait à peine 10 secondes qu'il se trouvait face à Potter et il avait déjà envie de s'enfuir en courant. Soudainement, il sentit la présence de Roberta, la femme de chambre, à ses côtés. La jeune femme prit efficacement les fleurs de ses mains, lui lançant un regard amusé.

-Elles sont très belles Monsieur Malfoy. Je vais aller les mettre dans l'eau.

-Merci Roberta.

La servante disparut rapidement et Drago se décida à sortir à l'extérieur. Seigneur, son cœur battait à la chamade et il était convaincu d'être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Ce qui n'était pas la fin du monde puisque Potter semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit la moto du sportif qu'il haussa un sourcil perplexe et lança un regard interloqué au brun.

-Je ne monte pas sur ça. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Pourquoi pas? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de chevaucher un engin aussi puissant.

Il allait faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le sous-entendu du brun. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir davantage, ce qu'il avait cru impossible il y a de cela quelques minutes.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de chevaucher quoi que ce soit Potter. Ce truc est dangereux.

-Tout est dangereux Malfoy. Mais, fais-moi confiance. Je suis un pro.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance?

Les yeux verts se mirent à pétiller alors que Potter s'approchait de lui jusqu'à ce quelques misérables millimètres ne les séparent. Merde ce qu'il sentait bon. Drago avait toujours fait son possible pour ignorer l'odeur qui se dégageait de Potter. Mais, aussi prêt de lui… Son parfum lui montait à la tête. Ce qui n'allait pas le rendre stupide pour autant.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance. C'est ça qui est drôle.

-Je ne ris pas.

-C'est parce que ton sens de l'humour laisse à désirer. Mais bon, tu es toujours sexy, c'est ça qui compte.

Potter s'éloigna alors soudainement et Drago refusa catégoriquement d'admettre que sa chaleur lui manquait un peu. Il ne s'attendait à rien de ce rendez-vous. Enfin, hormis l'apocalypse. Lorsqu'il vit le brun s'installer sur sa moto et lui lancer un charmant sourire, il eut presqu'envie de se mettre à chercher le puits le plus proche afin de s'y noyer. Ce qui aurait été parfaitement ridicule il devait l'admettre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago se dirigea, à contrecœur, jusqu'à la moto de Potter et lança un regard meurtrier à son rendez-vous. Le sportif lui tendit alors un casque qu'il enfila de mauvaise grâce.

-Merde… Ne fais pas ça avec tes lèvres. J'essaye de me comporter en gentleman.

-Me forcer à monter une moto… c'est ça être un gentleman?

-Ne pas te proposer d'aller dans ma chambre maintenant… j'appelle ça une attitude de gentleman.

Ce type était un pervers. C'était donc vrai que les adolescents pensaient avec ce qui était en bas et non ce qui se trouvait en haut. Il en avait la confirmation avec Potter. Il s'installa rapidement sur la moto de Potter, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de la taille du brun et s'obligeant à ne pas remarquer que Potter était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, musclé. Avec son t-shirt noir et ses jeans tout aussi noir en plus de se trouver sur une moto, Potter était l'image parfaite d'un mauvais garçon. Oh super.

-Accroche-toi à moi. Murmura le brun.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas conduire vite uniquement pour que je me colle à toi. Siffla Drago.

-Comment as-tu deviné mon plan machiavélique?

-Ce plan n'a rien de machiavélique Potter. Il est même plutôt simplet. Je ne pense que tu puisses faire un plan machiavélique.

-Tu serais surpris Malfoy de ce que je suis capable de faire.

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago eut l'intime conviction d'entendre un étrange timbre dans la voix de Potter.

-Il est rare que je sois surpris. Répliqua le blond.

Oui, il était très rare qu'il soit surpris par quoi que ce soit. Potter n'était peut-être ce qu'il semblait être. Et alors? Les gens ne semblaient jamais être ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Ils avaient souvent quelque chose de plus noir… de plus cruel en eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas afficher par peur d'être jugé par les autres. Ce qui était très drôle puisque tout le monde avait cette part de noirceur, mais que tout le monde jugeait la noirceur des autres. L'ironie ou l'hypocrisie humaine. Potter démarra soudainement, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la route que Potter se mit à rouler de plus en plus vite, forçant Drago à s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendant. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler avec le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de tuer quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il était convaincu que Potter devait bien rire dans sa tête. Connard.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un petit restaurant du nom de « Mario's » et Drago s'empressa de bondir de la moto comme si celle-ci venait de le brûler. Et dire qu'il allait devoir remonter sur cet enfin infernal pour revenir chez lui. Quelle chance que ce rendez-vous allait être le dernier qu'il allait avoir avec Potter. Il dut se retenir pour redonner calmement son casque au brun au lieu de le lui lancer en plein milieu du nez. De toute façon, il ne savait pas viser. Probablement que s'il avait lancé ce casque, celui-ci aurait atterrit de l'autre côté de la rue. Comme c'était pathétique.

-Si je dois en juger par ta mine renfrognée, tu n'as pas apprécié notre petite balade.

-Une… balade? Cracha Drago.

-Ben oui, une balade. J'allais lentement parce que j'avais peur pour toi.

Le pire dans tout cela était que Drago était convaincu qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Ce type était cinglé. Un véritable cinglé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais peur? Oh! Le grand, le puissant, le fort Drago Malfoy effrayé par une simple balade en moto. Ta réputation risque d'en prendre un coup! C'est mignon comme tout!

Drago était à deux doigts de trouver un pistolet et de fusiller Potter entre les deux yeux. Ce qui était illégal bien évidemment, mais comme cela serait satisfaisant…

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda Potter.

-Où est-ce que le trou que causera mon pistolet irait le mieux. Répliqua calmement Drago.

-Hein?

-En plein milieu du front? Dans la poitrine? Dans la jambe? Tant de choix…

-Tu fantasmes sur moi Malfoy? Est-ce que je porte mes vêtements?

Un simple regard noir de sa part fit mourir de rire Potter et Drago se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Son cœur fit un saut désagréable dans sa poitrine lorsque les bras de Potter s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre sa poitrine musclée. Super… Il rougissait de nouveau. Il voulait être fâché, bon sang! Était-ce trop demandé? En sentant le souffle de Potter danser sur son oreille, il dut se forcer à déglutir.

-Je te jure que je ne passe pas ma vie à penser au sexe.

-Pourtant, depuis que tu me parles, tu ne fais que parler de ça. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet. Je te jure que lorsque je suis avec toi, seulement 95% de mon cerveau pense au sexe. L'autre 5% pense à ta merveilleuse personnalité et à ton sens de l'humour.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'éclater de rire. Peut-être que cette soirée allait mieux se passer qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examens! Mais, me voilà de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 7**

D'accord… Drago n'avait définitivement pas prévu d'être dans un restaurant aussi romantique en compagnie d'Harry Potter. La lumière des bougies, le serveur en uniforme parfait, tout hurlait « romantisme ». Il ignorait complètement comment il était censé réagir face à cette atmosphère surtout lorsque Potter avait l'air aussi séduisant. Seigneur, pourquoi ce type devait avoir des yeux aussi verts? Et pourquoi était-il donc si affecté par les yeux de Potter? Il ne l'avait jamais véritablement remarqué auparavant non? En fait si. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de remarquer Potter, il était la vedette de leur équipe de Basket-ball. Mais, il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux lui donnant un air mystérieux que les acteurs américains dans les films bon marché adoraient utiliser pour faire baver les jeunes filles en manque de sensations fortes. Il n'était pas une adolescente pré pubère. En fait, avant Potter, il remarquait à peine qu'il avait une libido. Bien évidemment, il s'était déjà masturbé. La plupart des gars le faisait. Mais, il avait pratiqué cette activité si peu souvent et il n'imaginait jamais personne. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'à présent, Potter réussissait à lui couper le souffle d'un seul regard?

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses?

-Je pense que je ne veux vraiment pas être attiré par toi. Déclara calmement le blond.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir le sportif s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'eau avant de se mettre à tousser. Il se fichait bien du malaise de Potter. Il ne voulait pas être attiré par lui. C'était voué au désastre. Potter avait toujours été hétérosexuel. Pourquoi changerait-il d'orientation pour une personne sans ami et sans popularité? Au moins s'il avait changé de préférence sexuelle pour un type vraiment sexy, il n'aurait rien dit. Mais, changer de préférence pour lui? S'en était presque drôle. Il était petit, blond et paraissait albinos. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper un ballon même si cela devait lui sauver la vie. Et maintenant Potter, qui ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, voulait être avec lui? C'était grossier franchement.

-Pourquoi? Je pue de la bouche?

-Cette relation n'ira nulle part.

-Tu es voyant maintenant? Ça te rend encore plus attirant. Plaisanta le brun.

-Tu es un joueur de Basket-ball.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'ais remarqué.

-Tu es populaire et tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds.

-Tu surestimes mon charme.

-Un gars comme toi ne peut pas être intéressé par un gars comme moi.

-Toi et tes stéréotypes.

Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant le sourire de Potter alors que les yeux du brun lui disaient clairement qu'il voulait l'étrangler. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le sportif s'obstinait à faire comme s'il n'était pas en colère alors qu'il l'était. Et puis, pourquoi était-il en colère? Parce qu'il lui disait la vérité. C'était pourtant logique. Lui et Potter n'avaient rien en commun, comment une relation entre eux réussirait? Il n'avait aucune intention de faire sa Juliette et d'être crucifié sur l'autel de l'amour pour les beaux yeux d'un Roméo bien trop sexy pour son propre bien.

-Tu es fâché contre moi. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu refuses de nous donner une chance pour des raisons stupides.

Des raisons stupides? Les yeux du blond se plissèrent dangereusement alors que Potter arrêtait de sourire. Il n'y avait rien de stupide dans son raisonnement. Il était une créature de logique et la logique lui hurlait qu'une relation avec un sportif très populaire et beau comme un Dieu était voué à l'échec. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que Potter voyait en lui.

-Ce ne sont pas des raisons stupides. Siffla Drago.

-Oui, elles sont stupides. Tu es trop rationnel. Tu penses que tout peut-être mis dans des belles petites boîtes, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je sais parfaitement ça.

Il n'était pas un de ses imbéciles dans les livres Harlequin qui croyait que tout pouvait être comptabilisé, calculé et mesuré. Il savait pertinemment que les sentiments étaient des facteurs incontrôlables. Et c'était la principale raison pourquoi il évitait comme la peste de se mêler avec les autres. Les sentiments étaient incontrôlables. Lorsqu'on était saisi par l'émotion, on perdait la notion de jugement. Il ne voulait pas perdre son jugement. Il savait très bien ce qui pouvait bien arriver lorsqu'il perdait son jugement. Il avait une cicatrice pour le prouver.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce si dur?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es contre l'idée de sortir avec moi. Tu es attiré par moi. Je suis attiré par toi. N'est-ce pas suffisant?

Si la vie était aussi simple, jamais Shakespeare n'aurait trouvé l'imagination pour écrire ces pièces de théâtres. L'attirance n'était pas suffisante. Les sentiments n'étaient pas suffisants. En fait, les sentiments étaient l'ennemi numéro 1 de la rationalité. Et il aimait beaucoup sa rationalité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi? Demanda froidement Drago.

-Encore cette question? Je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Oui, tu m'as imaginé sans mes vêtements et etc. Le désir sexuel est la seule chose qui te motive? Dans ce cas, il suffit que je couche avec toi pour que ton envie d'être avec moi disparaisse?

Il vit une dangereuse lueur apparaitre dans les yeux de Potter alors qu'il le fixait en serrant les dents. Il se fichait de l'offenser. Il ne comprenait pas Potter. Uniquement parce qu'il lui avait lancé un ballon sur le nez, il avait commencé à être attirer par lui. N'était-ce pas étrange? Même plus qu'étrange?

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un connard. Déclara glacialement le brun. J'admets que je le suis. Tu as vu à travers moi. Bravo.

Était-ce le moment où Potter se levait dramatiquement de la table et le plantait là en plein milieu d'un restaurant bondé? Devait-il être reconnaissant que le serveur n'est pas encore emmené leur plat? Une crispation désagréable au niveau de la poitrine lui donna l'envie de grimacer. Potter avait bien le droit de s'offenser face à ses propos. Il s'en fichait. Il préférait offenser Potter plutôt que celui-ci joue avec ses sentiments.

-Je ne vois absolument rien. Répliqua le blond. J'essaye de te comprendre, mais je n'y arrive.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je joue avec toi?

Comment était-il censé savoir ça? Est-ce que Potter s'attendait à ce qu'il lève des yeux emplis de lumière et de confiance vers lui et lui dise « Non, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais le moindre mal. ». Et bien, les personnes assez idiotes pour dire une chose pareille à quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient à peine méritaient d'être trahies et blessées.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Pendant quelques secondes, Potter fixa intensément son visage avant d'éclater de rire. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sursauter face à cette réaction. Potter avait semblé sur le point de rentrer dans une rage noire, et maintenant il riait aux éclats? Ne l'avait-il pas offensé?

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses? Demanda le sportif en essayant des larmes de rire sur ses joues.

-Que tu es fou. Répondit stoïquement Drago.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je ris? Tu es drôle.

Potter se pencha alors vers lui, ses yeux brillant doucement. Était-ce normal que son cœur batte à la chamade? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt avoir une crise cardiaque. Potter était trop proche. Ou pas assez proche? Bordel, ses pensées s'envolaient et il n'aimait pas ça du tout!

-Je ne joue pas avec toi. Déclara-t-il. Bien évidemment, tu n'as aucune raison de me croire. Enfin sauf celle-ci.

-Qui est?

-Jouer avec quelqu'un n'a rien de charmant et à la fin personne ne rit.

Encore une fois… Encore une fois, il y avait un étrange ton dans la voix de Potter. Un ton qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bien évidemment, le sportif s'empressa de lui envoyer un magnifique sourire, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait pertinemment que Potter n'avait aucun envie de sourire. Drago secoua doucement la tête.

-Très bien, je te crois. Finit-il par concéder. Ce qui ne fait que rajouter au mystère d'Harry Potter.

-J'aime être un mystère. Trouve ma clé Malfoy. J'adorerais que tu m'explores en profondeur. Et j'adorerais surtout t'explorer très profondément.

Drago fut sauvé par l'arrivé du serveur. Il devait vraiment il y avait un Dieu, sinon il ne voyait pas comment il aurait fait pour survivre à toutes les insinuations du sportif. En tout cas, ses joues n'étaient pas sures de pouvoir survivre à ce que le brun ne cessait de lui dire. Pour occuper sa bouche et ainsi ne pas avoir à répondre, Drago s'empressa d'avaler sa première bouchée de spaghetti.

-Si je te dis que je suis véritablement attiré par toi, comme je n'ai jamais été attiré par quiconque dans ce monde. Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi?

Le blond fit de son mieux pour manger le plus lentement possible sa bouchée. Sortir avec Potter? Avoir une relation avec quelqu'un? Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec quiconque. Il ignorait comme faire. Il ignorait même s'il voulait savoir comment faire. C'était vouloir s'attirer des ennuis que de devenir le petit-ami du meilleur joueur de Basket-ball de l'école. De _sérieux_ ennuis. Mais, merde! Avec un seul sourire, ce crétin de sportif réussissait à lui voler le souffle. Sans compter qu'il ne comprenait rien au fonctionnement de son cerveau. Peut-être…

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec moi? Répéta-t-il pour la millième fois. Je t'énerve.

-Définitivement.

-Je ne suis pas ton type.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Je suis un gars.

-J'aimerais bien en avoir la confirmation, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Tu m'attires vraiment. Finit par soupirer Drago.

-Je le sais.

Potter ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il n'avait rien en commun. Potter lui tombait sur les nerfs, et il énervait royalement le brun. Pourquoi sortir ensemble quand cela était destiné à l'échec? Ou bien peut-être était-il simplement effrayer par ce que Potter pouvait lui faire ressentir alors il s'enfuyait en courant avant de se faire brûler par la flamme du désir. Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant.

-Dis-moi une chose qui t'attire chez moi, sauf mon physique. Et je sortirais avec toi. Finit par déclarer Drago.

Si le brun voulait simplement coucher avec lui, il le saurait immédiatement et pourrait enfin l'ignorer. Ou bien s'il s'agissait d'une blague idiote, il le découvrirait et pourrait philosopher sur la bêtise des adolescents. Et si Potter répondait à la question… Et bien merde alors.

-Tu es certainement la personne la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-Je suis étrange et cela t'attire

-Complètement. Ce qui prouve que je suis bizarre moi aussi. Tu vois? Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

Drago ne put que baisser les yeux alors qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment le petit-ami de la star de Basket-ball de son école. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer?

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 8**

Drago se serait volontiers promis de ne plus jamais monter sur une moto de toute sa vie. Malheureusement, il avait la désagréable impression que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il verrait cet engin. Une légère grimace déforma son visage alors qu'il sautait rapidement du siège de Potter. Il n'aurait pas le choix de remonter sur cet engin de toute façon, après tout il sortait avec Harry Potter, la nouvelle star de son école. Ouais… Cette relation durait probablement un mois s'il était optimiste. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit « oui ». Lui et le brun n'avaient absolument rien en commun.

D'accord, il était presque sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un stupide pari et que Potter était relativement attiré par lui. Mais, l'attirance ne suffisait pas à une relation. Il le savait puisqu'il avait observé les couples autour de lui. Son regard s'arrondit légèrement lorsque Potter descendit de sa moto et retira son casque. Il avait presque l'impression de se trouver dans un film hollywoodien. Il pouvait presque voir les ventilateurs qui jetaient du vent sur le visage de Potter alors que la lumière des projeteurs le rendait encore plus séduisant. Pas que Potter ait besoin d'être plus séduisant. Il dut s'obliger à ne pas pousser un soupir.

-Alors, je suppose que c'est un « au revoir ». Souffla le brun. Je vais compter les minutes jusqu'à ce que je puisse te revoir.

-Potter, nous nous verrons demain à la première heure. Tu n'auras pas à compter bien longtemps. Et puis, tu risques certainement de t'endormir très rapidement.

Le sportif roula alors ses impressionnants yeux verts et s'approcha de lui. Contre sa volonté, le cœur de Drago se mit à faire des sauts dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser? Est-ce qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras? Il n'était pas prêt mentalement à ça! Ou bien peut-être l'était-il. Pourquoi paniquait-il franchement? Il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide baiser! Ce n'était que de la salive et des lèvres!

Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tout un plat. Il ferma vivement les yeux en voyant Potter se pencher vers lui. D'accord… Il devait se calmer. Certes, il s'agissait de son premier baiser. Pas très étonnant de toute évidence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait bien voulu l'embrasser. Ni d'ailleurs qu'il avait voulu être embrassé par qui que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas, avant quelques jours, qu'il était homosexuel. S'il devait en juger par ses réactions face au physique de Potter… Et bien, son père allait être déçu. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant la bouche du brun se poser sur sa joue. C'était quoi ça? Il ne put empêcher l'éclair de déception qui traversa son corps. Pas qu'il était vraiment déçu. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très curieux sur les plaisirs de la chair. Potter avait bien le droit de l'embrasser sur la joue. Comme s'il était un caniche ou bien son petit frère.

De toute façon, ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement. Mieux valait qu'ils aillent doucement. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Potter. Normalement, il aurait fusillé du regard le sportif, ou bien il aurait trouvé une réplique acerbe qui l'aurait énervé. Mais, pour le moment, il était bien trop occupé à observer ses lèvres. Ah Seigneur, il devenait vraiment fou.

-Ouh…. Je crois que vous en avez après mon corps Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai peur pour ma vertu.

D'accord, il se fichait à quel point Potter était attirant, il était hors de question qu'il se moque de lui de la sorte! Ce n'était pas lui qui passait sa vie à penser au sexe. En fait, il ne pensait presque jamais au sexe! Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs? Et tout ça à cause de ce… Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade intérieure par les lèvres de Potter se posant sur son nez retroussé. Oui, oui. Il savait que son nez se retroussait lorsqu'il était en colère. Sa grand-mère, lorsqu'elle était consciente, n'avait cessé de rire de sa moue boudeuse.

-Tu sais Malfoy, si tu veux m'attaquer sexuellement je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Je suis faible et sans défense.

-Potter, la ferme.

-Aller Malfoy, attaque-moi! Ricana le brun. Mais, fais attention à ce que je ne crie pas trop.

-De plaisir ou de peur? Siffla le blond.

Les bras du brun se faufilèrent alors autour de sa taille, le ramenant efficacement contre son corps. Drago ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. D'accord, il était un garçon, ce qui voulait dire qu'une bonne partie de son cerveau pensait avec son entre-jambe. Mais, il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. Il avait appris à porter bien plus attention à son cerveau en haut qu'à son cerveau en bas. S'il y avait un cerveau en bas, mais bon… Il se comprenait.

-Devine. Susurra le brun.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Potter se posèrent gentiment sur les siennes, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, maintenant il en était convaincu. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres moites et chaudes de Potter contre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir ses bras musclés autour de sa taille. Et lui ignorait complètement quoi faire de ses mains. Les laisser pendre de chaque côté de son corps le démangeait. Devait-il mettre ses bras autour de la taille de Potter? Devait-il mettre ses mains dans ses poches? Devait-il… Potter prit alors ses bras et les plaça autour de sa nuque avant de l'enlacer de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, les lèvres du brun se firent un peu plus voraces. Elles s'entrouvraient contre les siennes, laissant passer un souffle chaud. La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit doucement et il fut aussitôt assailli par la langue du brun. Le sportif y allait doucement, caressant tendrement chaque recoin de sa bouche. Et lui ne pouvait que s'accrocher à ses épais cheveux noirs et se laisser aller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus le moindre souffle que Potter le relâcha doucement, respirant avec difficulté.

-Bon, va à l'intérieur. _Maintenant_. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix haletante.

-Que… Quoi? _Pourquoi_? Répliqua Drago.

-Parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis loin d'être un gentleman. Et tu es la personne la plus attirante que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie. Alors, va à l'intérieur que je te regarde rentrer chez toi pour que je puisse retourner chez moi et prendre une douche froide.

Drago n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour argumenter avec Potter. Il hocha faiblement la tête et partit rapidement chez lui, fermant vivement la porte. Il ne put que se laisser tomber contre elle, le cœur battant à la chamade. Lorsqu'il entendit la moto de Potter rugir de l'autre côté de la porte, il se décida à se relever. Il… Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle expérience. Est-ce que tous les baisers étaient aussi intenses?

Non. Il avait la certitude que chaque baiser était unique et les baisers de Potter étaient assez fougueux pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Quel était donc son problème? Il se précipita alors jusqu'à la chambre de sa grand-mère et s'accroupit aussitôt à ses genoux, posant sa tête sur ses jambes et respirant avec délice son odeur de lavande. Après quelques minutes, son cœur accepta de reprendre un rythme normal et il put enfin commencer à parler.

-Il est tellement… tellement…

Sexy? Drôle? Différent de lui? Il ne savait pas quoi dire exactement. Peut-être aurait-il du réfléchir à sa phrase avant de commencer à parler? Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en pensant à l'image qu'il devait donner en étant ainsi agenouillé devant une vieille femme Alzheimer qui ne savait même plus qui il était. Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou, mais cela importait peu.

Il préférait parler à a grand-mère, qu'elle l'écoute ou non, plutôt que de devoir parler à un stupide psychologue qui était incapable de l'aider. Non, son ancien psychologue l'avait aidé. Il l'avait fait rire ce qui était bien suffisant. Bon d'accord, il avait ri de lui et non avec lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Le blond toucha légèrement ses lèvres et sentit un sourire idiot se former sur celle-ci.

-Il est fou voilà tout. Vraiment sexy et vraiment bizarre. Ce qui est bien. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu sortir avec quelqu'un de normal.

Il n'aurait jamais su quoi dire à quelqu'un de parfaitement normal. De toute façon, quelqu'un de normal ne lui aurait pas jeté le moindre regard. Quelqu'un de normal n'aurait pas rit de ses commentaires, aussi méchants et sarcastiques qu'il soit, et quelqu'un de normal… Pourquoi faisait-il donc ça?

Pourquoi essayait-il de se convaincre qu'il y avait une chance pour que la relation entre lui et Potter fonctionne? C'était si évident… ou peut-être essayait-il de se convaincre que cette relation ne fonctionnerait pas pour ne pas être déçu si elle ne durait pas. Ce qui serait de la manipulation. Se manipuler soi-même n'emmenait jamais rien de bon. Il le savait fort bien.

-Que suis-je censé faire grand-mère? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas.

Potter était un casse-tête. Il souriait alors qu'il ne voulait pas sourire. Et ses paroles qu'il disait parfois… des paroles désillusionnées qui n'auraient pas du sortir de la bouche d'un sportif stupide. Mais bon, il avait déjà vu ses histoires. Le sportif à l'air bouffon qui cache un terrible secret dans son petit cœur malheureux et il y a l'héroïne qui vient le sauver de ses tourments avec sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Tristement pour Potter, il n'avait rien de cette héroïne trop joyeuse qui lui fichait sérieusement des boutons. Il était normal d'être découragé de temps en temps. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas recommencer à penser à ces séries télévisés.

-Il y a quelque chose de noir à l'intérieur de lui. La question est : est-ce que je veux voir cette noirceur?

Il poussa un long soupir avant de se secouer lentement la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait voir cette noirceur. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait aider Potter. Il n'aimait pas être entrainé par la noirceur, il l'avait déjà été une fois dans sa vie et ça s'était très mal terminé. Bon, il devait se calmer, arrêter d'y penser. Après tout, Potter était quelqu'un de secret. Peut-être ne lui dirait-il jamais ses douleurs intérieures.

Drago leva doucement son poignet et regarda fixement la ligne très pâle qui s'y dessinait. Il avait déjà été mis au plus profond de la noirceur et il était hors de question qu'il y retourne. Il s'inquiétait pour rien. Peut-être avait-il halluciné l'aigreur qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de Potter. Peut-être que Potter ne lui parlerait jamais de ses problèmes. Potter entrant dans sa vie ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait y mettre la pagaille. Enfin… il l'espérait.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des examens durant la fin de semaine et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu écrire ^^! Vive l'école lol!

**Message de l'auteur**: Oh mon Dieu... ça fait 6 jours que j'essaye de publier sur ffn et ça ne marchait pas L'HORREUR! Alors je TIENS à dédier ce chapitre à Mila LaChose qui m'a gentimment expliqué comment faire pour publier!

**Chapitre 9**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago pouvait admettre qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de rentrer à l'école. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de pousser les lourdes portes et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à sa chaise. Comment était-il censé réagir face à Potter maintenant? Est-ce que le brun voulait même que leur relation soit connue de tous? Après tout, il était populaire et se trouvait dans une équipe sportive. Voulait-il vraiment mettre la pagaille dans sa vie uniquement parce qu'il était son petit-ami? Être gay n'était peut-être plus un tabou, mais Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que d'être en relation avec un homme ne signifiait pas une catastrophe pour Potter. Il s'assit doucement sur sa chaise, fixant le tableau sans véritablement le voir. Maintenant qu'il était supposément le petit-ami du sportif; était-il censé continuer l'appeler par son nom de famille? Ne devait-il pas l'appeler « Harry » ou peut-être « mon cœur », « bébé » ou encore « mon mignon petit lapin »? Seigneur, Drago avait des sueurs froides à cette idée. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Les amoureux dans les films semblaient si naturels pourtant! Et les tas de couples qu'il observait dans l'école semblaient tout aussi naturels! Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait compliqué avec lui?

-Salut. Déclara Potter, le faisant sursauter.

Drago releva brusquement la tête et sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en voyant le magnifique sourire du brun. Seigneur qu'il était séduisant! Pourquoi un type aussi sexy voulait-il de lui? Avait-il besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunette? Ou peut-être même d'une opération arrivée à ce stade… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée lorsque Potter posa vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pouvait entendre les exclamations de surprise de ses camarades de classe alors que Potter caressait tendrement ses lèvres des siennes avant de se retirer tout aussi doucement.

-Salut Beauté Fatale. Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

-Je ne suis pas une fille. Répliqua Drago, la voix tremblante.

-Salut Homme Viril qui m'a donné de très intéressants rêves hier soir.

Potter lui envoya alors un clin d'œil moqueur avant de partir s'asseoir à sa place. Durant toute la classe, Drago pouvait sentir les regards inquisiteurs des élèves. Il n'était pas habitué à être le centre d'attention. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il n'osait même pas se gratter le nez de peur que les autres commencent à chuchoter encore plus fort qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter avait fait ça? Ne voulait-il pas garder le secret? Qu'allait-il se passer avec son équipe de Basket-ball? Avec les autres élèves de l'école? Avec ses amis? N'était-ce pas bien trop de problème pour une relation qui venait à peine de commencer? C'était parfaitement ridicule. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours le fit brutalement sortir de ses pensées et il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Potter se trouvait en face de lui, son sourire faiblement en place.

-Viens. Ordonna rapidement le brun, le saisissant par le bras.

Drago ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était encore choqué par son baiser ou bien si c'était parce qu'il était sur le point de devenir fou; mais il se laissa entraîner par le brun sans dire un seul mot. Ce ne fut que lorsque le sportif le plaqua contre un mur, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres que Drago retrouva la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda vivement le blond.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Ce matin…

-J'embrassais mon petit-ami. En quoi est-ce donc si surprenant?

-Je suis un garçon.

-J'aimerais en avoir la preuve très bientôt. Mais, nous y viendrons! J'ai bon espoir.

_-Tu_ es un garçon.

-Ouais. Est-ce que tu en veux la preuve?

Bien malgré lui, Drago se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux alors que Potter se penchait vers lui, rapprochant dangereusement leurs corps. Il devait se concentrer, bon sang! Le cerveau de Potter ne tournait pas rond. Il le savait déjà, mais maintenant il en avait définitivement la preuve.

-Personne ne savait que tu étais gay et là tu fais…

-Tu voulais que nous gardions ça secret? Demanda glacialement Potter. Tu voulais que nous agissions comme si nous avions honte de notre relation? Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vilain petit secret?

Encore cette voix glaciale, presque cruelle. Drago frissonna imperceptiblement alors que Potter le regardait droit dans les yeux. Encore cette même noirceur. C'était le moment de partir en courant. De dire à Potter qu'effectivement il voulait garder cette relation un secret et le rendre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était le moment de dire…

-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu désirais. Souffla stupidement Drago. Tu es populaire. Pourquoi voudrais-tu tout ficher par terre uniquement pour sortir avec moi? Tu ne me connais même pas.

L'aura ténébreuse du sportif disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un regard étrangement lumineux qui le fit déglutir avec peine. Potter avait vécu quelque chose. Il y avait une noirceur qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir. Il n'était pas obligé de la découvrir. Il pouvait profiter de cette relation sans pour autant que tout soit mis à plat. Il pouvait… Les lèvres du brun se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Les mains de Drago se faufilèrent autour de la nuque du brun alors qu'il plaquait son corps contre le sien. Aussitôt, le doux baiser devint plus sauvage et la langue chaude du sportif se faufila dans sa bouche, faisant un éclair de passion traverser ses reins. Les mains du brun s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors qu'il le plaquait contre le mur. Drago n'avait jamais connu la passion et il n'avait jamais voulu la connaitre. Il avait été un idiot de toue évidence. Ils se détachèrent alors et Drago dut reprendre son souffle difficilement. Et il aurait volontiers étranglé Potter pour le petit sourire supérieur que celui-ci lui envoyait.

-Je m'en fiche que je ne te connais pas. Je ne mentirais pas sur notre relation. Ça n'amène que des ennuies que nous finirons toujours par regretter. De toute façon, comment suis-je censé résister à tes lèvres? Tu as de ses lèvres Drago…

La passion avec laquelle Potter dévisageait ses lèvres lui coupa encore une fois le souffle. Il l'avait appelé Drago… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait l'appeler Harry? Il n'avait jamais appelé quiconque par leur prénom. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et sa famille était sa mère, son père et sa grand-mère. Il n'avait donc jamais appelé quiconque… Ses mains se crispèrent sur le chandail du sportif et il se mordit doucement la lèvre.

-Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Harry? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Tu peux toujours m'appeler « Oh mon Dieu », mais bon… Harry suffira.

Drago lui envoya une légère grimace qui fit éclater de rire le sportif. Harry. Harry. Il n'avait jamais appelé quiconque par leur prénom. C'était… bizarre. Il avait cette étrange chaleur au fond de sa poitrine. Une chaleur douce et dévorante qui lui donnait envie de sourire béatement. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas, bien évidemment. Le brun avait déjà suffisamment la grosse tête.

-Pourquoi devrais-je t'appeler « Oh mon Dieu »? Fit remarquer sarcastiquement Drago.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Je peux toujours te le montrer…

Le blond essaya de reculer d'un pas avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait acculé contre un mur. Le regard d'Harry lui donnait chaud à des endroits où il ne devait pas avoir chaud. Et il n'allait certainement pas coucher avec le brun alors qu'il se connaissait à peine. Ses hormones n'étaient pas le maître de son cerveau. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru… Oh bordel, il devenait vraiment fou.

-Alors, c'est vrai? Demanda une voix rauque.

Drago tourna violemment la tête en direction de la voix et plissa les sourcils en voyant un grand type blond aux yeux bleus qui semblait les dévisager avec un dégoût sans pareil. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu…

-Ah Tyler, ça va? Déclara nonchalamment Harry.

-Moi ça va. Toi par contre…

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu sais bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce type?

Harry se détacha calmement de lui et s'approcha, tout aussi calmement du dénommé Tyler. Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent aussitôt alors que le sportif s'arrêtait à quelques pas du blond, le fixant avec un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est mon petit-ami. Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ça?

-Est-ce que tu es stupide! Je…

-Tu devrais réfléchir avant de continuer à parler, Tyler. Poursuivit calmement Harry. Les propos homophobes ne sont jamais très bien acceptés. Surtout devant moi.

Drago vit les yeux bleus de Tyler se plisser dangereusement avant que celui-ci ne leur tourne le dos et s'en aille sans dire un seul autre mot. Harry passa alors une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire.

-Quel crétin. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Qui était-ce? Demanda Drago.

-Un type dans mon équipe.

Pourquoi était-il donc aussi indifférent? Il lui suffisait de voir les émissions sur le sujet pour savoir qu'il n'était jamais évident pour un adolescent populaire d'avouer son orientation sexuelle, surtout s'il se trouvait dans une équipe sportive. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry agissait comme s'il venait de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec son coéquipier?

-Alors… où étions-nous? Murmura-t-il.

-Nous retournions en classe. Répliqua froidement Drago.

Une moue boudeuse se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry et le blond ne put que rouler des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce type qui mesurait près de deux mètres et qui avait des muscles d'acier venait de faire la moue comme un môme de 5 ans. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune logique en Harry Potter. Le bras du sportif se faufila alors autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre son corps musclé et lui faisant hausser un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'allons-nous faire après les cours? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Marcher dans le parc. Répondit stoïquement le blond.

-Tu es cruel Beauté Fatale.

Drago secoua lentement la tête avant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Harry. Il n'allait pas arriver en retard à son cour uniquement parce que la libido du sportif était bien trop active pour son propre bien. Si Potter était assez stupide pour déclarer à toute l'école qu'il sortait avec un garçon que personne ne connaissait, il pouvait bien supporter les demandes de sa libido.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 10**

-Alors, tu viens? Demanda avec enthousiasme Harry tout en lui lançant un magnifique sourire.

Drago eut aussitôt l'envie de lui dire non. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dîner avec les amis du sportif. Il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas les connaître. Et il était à peu près convaincu qu'eux non plus ne voulaient rien savoir de lui. Pourquoi devrait-il se mettre à interagir avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aimait rester seul pendant son dîner. Cela lui permettait de regarder les gens autour de lui. Il pouvait regarder les filles rigoler entre elles ou bien les voir pleurer ensemble. Il pouvait voir les garçons se lancer des blagues viriles tout en faisant l'épagneul devant les jolies filles de la classe. Tout cela était très intéressant à regarder. Comment était-il censé regarder s'il se trouvait en plein milieu de l'action? Et puis, Harry était populaire. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas la moindre gêne à se pavaner avec un autre garçon? Drago ne s'était jamais senti autant observer de toute sa vie. Il pouvait entendre les murs à chaque respiration qu'il prenait et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette situation. Il n'allait pas rompre avec Harry à cause de cela. Il savait ce qui allait arriver en sortant avec un type aussi populaire. Mais, le savoir en théorie et avoir à le vivre étaient deux choses complètement différentes. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se lever, suivant à contrecœur son petit-ami. Harry enroula aussitôt son bras autour de sa taille, faisant manquer un battement au cœur de Drago. Le brun le fit alors s'asseoir et il se retrouva face à face avec Ronald Weasley, lui aussi un joueur de Basket-ball. D'ailleurs le roux le fixait avec une perplexité qui le rendait extraordinairement mal à l'aise.

-Bon Drago voici Ron, Hermione et Blaise. Tout le monde voici Drago, mon petit-ami.

Et Harry s'assit à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était et se mit à manger avec appétit. Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de déballer lentement sa sandwich, évitant soigneusement de regarder qui que ce soit. Quinze minutes. Peut-être une trentaine de minute et il pourrait partir de cette table. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il savait le faire auparavant aux dîners mondains de ses parents. À une époque, il savait même comment sourire en société et agir comme un parfait gentleman. À une époque, il pouvait mentir avec un superbe sourire, dire que tout allait bien, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de se mettre à hurler dans son oreiller. Il n'allait certainement pas recommencer à agir de la sorte.

-Alors… Drago. Commença Weasley. Depuis quand toi et Harry vous connaissez-vous aussi intimement?

-Trois jours. Répondit stoïquement Drago, espérant couper court la conversation.

Il vit Weasley faire un bond avant que celui-ci ne lance un regard éloquent à Hermione Granger qui semblait tout aussi perdue que lui. Il pouvait les comprendre. Les personnes populaires avouaient être homosexuelles, enfin dans les films et les séries télévisées, après des années dans le placard. Sans compter qu'il était en relation pendant au moins quelques mois avant de tout dévoiler. Mais, de toute évidence, Harry Potter se fichait éperdument des normes et du « quant dira-t-on? ». Il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou d'une mauvaise chose…

-Bon au moins tu es mignon. Si Harry m'avait annoncé qu'il était bisexuel et qu'il me présentait le type le plus laid au monde. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le supporter. Déclara soudainement Blaise Zabini.

Drago eut envie d'éclater de rire en regardant le mulâtre. _Lui_ était mignon? Et qu'était-il censé dire à propos du visage de Zabini? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'était pas allé le draguer? Il était magnifique avec sa masse de cheveux bouclés qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules, sa peau chocolat et ses grands yeux verts. Pourquoi être intéressé par un type petit, maigre et presqu'albinos? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

-Blaise, même si j'avais été attiré par une personne laide, tu aurais du l'accepter.

-Bien évidemment. J'aurais fait un beau sourire avant d'aller parler dans ton dos et de dire à tout le monde que quelqu'un t'avait jeté un mauvais sort. Mais, en apparence j'aurais été très civilisé.

-La ferme. Ricana Harry, de bonnes grâces.

Drago aurait voulu disparaître. Lorsqu'il était seul avec le brun, il oubliait que celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Ou plutôt que lui ne faisait pas partie du monde d'Harry. Mais, maintenant en le voyant rire avec ses amis… Ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. Il avait vraiment envie de partir. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Malheureusement.

()

Il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger. Il faillit se lever et prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'Harry posa une main ferme sur son épaule; l'empêchant d'exécuter son plan.

-Qui veut jouer au Basket-ball? Demanda avec entrain Weasley.

-Wow Ron… Ne pense surtout pas que c'est injuste de jouer au Basket-ball. Répliqua sarcastiquement Zabini.

-C'est vrai… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me mettrais en équipe avec toi, nain de jardin.

Zabini roula des yeux et Drago ne put s'empêcher de crisper ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il allait être obligé de participer à ce match? Il ne voulait pas, bon sang! Il n'appartenait pas à ce groupe, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper un ballon même si sa vie en dépendait. Il allait s'humilier et il allait être mal à l'aise et il voulait retourner chez lui! Bon, il devait se calmer. Il n'allait pas faire une crise à cause d'une histoire aussi stupide. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Désolé, moi et Drago voulons être seuls pendant quelques instants. Interrompit Harry avant de se lever et de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

Est-ce que Potter allait lui reprocher de ne pas être assez enthousiaste? Allait-il rompre avec lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer à sa stupide bande d'amis? Et bien, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cette relation avait duré un jour. Devait-il en être fier? Harry l'entraina jusqu'à un endroit tranquille et il ne put que croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que cette histoire soit enfin terminée pour qu'il puisse retourner à sa vie normale.

-Merci d'être venu dîner avec mes amis. Déclara soudainement le brun, le faisant sursauter. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi et que tu étais mal à l'aise. Merci.

Drago avait l'impression d'être tétanisé par le choc. Harry le remerciait d'avoir à peine ouvert la bouche et de s'être comporté comme un parfait antisocial?

-Es-tu complètement stupide? Répliqua Drago. J'ai à peine souri et je…

-Tu as fait un effort. Pour moi. C'est suffisant. De toute façon, te voir aussi timide et renfrogné m'a étrangement excité.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que le sourire du brun s'agrandissait.

-Il y a un problème avec ta libido. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Je pense être nymphomane, mais bon… Tout le monde a ses petits défauts.

Drago ne put que secouer doucement la tête avant qu'Harry ne lui prenne le visage entre ses deux mains, lui lançant un petit sourire. Puis, le brun ferma la distance entre ses deux lèvres et Drago ne put que se laisser aller, entourant de ses bras la taille du brun.

-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas intéressé par Zabini? Demanda faiblement Drago contre les lèvres d'Harry. Vous entendez bien et il est superbe.

-Devrais-je m'inquiéter? Répliqua avec amusement Harry. Tu n'as jamais dit que j'étais superbe. Attention Drago, je suis possessif.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je n'ai jamais rien tenté avec Blaise parce que je ne suis pas attiré par lui, voilà tout.

Si Harry n'était pas attiré par Zabini… Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas gay. Bon d'accord, cette réflexion était franchement stupide, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le regard du sportif se promena lentement sur son visage, le faisant rougir à sa grande horreur.

-Tu es magnifique. Fit-il remarquer. Je suis vraiment chanceux.

-Oui, _vraiment_. Répéta sarcastiquement Drago. Tu sors avec un type que personne ne connait et qui est un garçon. Tu devrais faire des offrandes à ta marraine la bonne fée.

-Tu oublies que tu es drôle, honnête et diablement sexy.

Drago le fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant désespérément une réponse. Mais, il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Pas quand il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme Potter.

-Tu sais… si tu veux devenir un joueur professionnel, être gay va être un obstacle.

-Je ne veux pas être un joueur professionnel. Répliqua Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux être alors? Insista Drago.

-Je veux vivre, Drago. C'est tout.

Le cœur du blond se crispa dans sa poitrine alors qu'une sonnette d'alarme résonnait dans sa tête. Ces mots… ces mots, bien qu'ils ne soient pas de mauvais augure, montraient clairement la noirceur de son petit-ami. Quelqu'un qui pensait ainsi… quelqu'un qui pensait ainsi avec du vivre quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi. Était-ce la mort de ses parents? Était-ce le fait qu'il avait du vivre seul? Et voilà… Maintenant, il commençait à se poser des questions sur Harry alors qu'il venait de recommencer à vivre correctement. Il eut la désagréable impression que la cicatrice sur son poignet se mettait à brûler. Lui rappelant l'existence de la noirceur. Il ne voulait pas retourner à cette époque.

-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point la vie est courte? À quel point tout peut disparaître en un seul claquement de doigt? Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que les autres diront de moi? Je veux être avec toi. Et je suis prêt à me battre pour ça. Et toi?

Son cœur… seigneur, son cœur… Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry lui posait une telle question? Ils étaient ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine et il lui demandait de se battre pour leur relation? Pourquoi devrait-il faire une chose pareille? Il le connaissait à peine. Il avait travaillé dur, très dur, pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Et maintenant… Ses mains se crispèrent autour de la taille d'Harry avant qu'il n'hoche faiblement la tête. Les lèvres du brun se posèrent alors de nouveau sur les siennes et il perdit immédiatement la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille auparavant. Il ignorait comment réagir. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il n'allait certainement pas souffrir de nouveau. Il pouvait sortir avec Harry sans pour autant tout donner et tout perdre. Il voulait être avec le brun. Et il voulait s'enfuir en courant. Si cette relation devenait trop dangereuse… Il se promettait de partir. Mais, pour le moment, il allait profiter de cet instant.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 11**

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil perplexe alors que son professeur de littérature s'extasiait sur un poème qui vantait les joies de l'enfance et déplorait le monde des adultes. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les poètes se sentaient-ils obligés de pleurnicher sur leur enfance perdu? Est-ce que l'enfance était vraiment une si magnifique période? L'enfance était une époque qu'il oublierait avec la plus grande joie. Une époque où il ne comprenait rien et où tout lui faisait mal. L'enfance était le moment où tout le monde ignorait que le monde était laid et cruel.

L'enfance était l'époque de la plus grande stupidité. Premièrement, les enfants ignoraient que le monde était tout sauf joli et lorsque la cruauté leur revolait en pleine face, parce qu'elle finissait toujours par se pointer, ils réagissaient très mal et n'arrivaient pas à se raisonner. Ils pleuraient pendant des heures et des heures, se rebellaient contre le monde, sentaient ce troue béant dans leur poitrine et, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à supporter la laideur du monde, ils finissaient par essayer d'en finir.

Pourquoi est-ce que les poètes vantaient-ils donc cette époque? Si lui avait écrit de la poésie, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais, il aurait vanté les bienfaits du monde adulte. C'est en devenant adulte qu'il avait réussi à rationnaliser les choses. Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère et son père se fichaient de lui? Parce qu'ils avaient mieux à faire voilà tout. Les parents n'étaient pas obligés d'aimer leurs enfants. Pourquoi est-ce que sa Grand-mère le regardait comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas? Parce qu'elle était malade et qu'il était impossible de lutter contre ce type de maladie. Pourquoi est-ce que les autres enfants ne lui parlaient pas? Parce qu'il avait toujours l'air dans la lune et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise dès que l'un d'eux lui parlait.

C'était en grandissant qu'il avait compris tout cela. L'enfant ne comprenait rien de rien. L'enfant cherchait des excuses à tout le monde, refusant catégoriquement que les gens autour de lui ne l'aimaient pas tout simplement. Refusant encore et encore qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la destinée des autres. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les sentiments que les autres éprouvaient pour lui. Mais, l'enfant ne comprenait pas ça. Il continuait à espérer et à essayer jusqu'à ce que la colère le domine et qu'il finisse par exploser. L'explosion n'était jamais très jolie d'ailleurs. Et c'était cette époque dont les poètes chantaient les louanges? Avaient-ils donc oublié à quoi ressemblait l'enfance? Insécurité, colère, remord, haine. Toujours de la haine. Une haine dégoûtante qui avait failli lui pourrir l'intérieur et le tuer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son poignet et il poussa un long soupir. C'était parce qu'il était jeune et qu'il ne comprenait rien qu'il avait essayé de se suicider. C'était parce qu'il était jeune que la douleur dans sa poitrine avait pris du temps à s'estomper. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin grandi… Maintenant qu'il avait quitté le monde merveilleux de l'enfance… Il se sentait bien mieux. Il savait que théoriquement il était encore un enfant. Un adolescent au mieux. Mais, il connaissait des adultes qui se comportaient encore comme des enfants. Dépasser le stade de l'enfance n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge. Il y avait des personnes de 15 ans qui étaient bien plus matures que ceux qui en avaient 70. Quitter l'enfance voulait dire souffrir. Il fallait souffrir et accepter cette souffrance pour grandir. Enfin, c'était sa propre conclusion. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sursauta violemment en voyant quelqu'un passer une main en face de son visage. Il releva vivement le regard et lança un coup d'œil peu amène à Harry.

-Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. C'était très sexy pendant 5 minutes, mais après c'était assez ennuyant.

-Et si je te disais que je pensais à toi et à tout ce que nous pourrions faire? Demanda calmement Drago.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent avant qu'une lueur révélatrice n'enflamme le regard de son petit-ami. Drago se contenta de rouler des paupières avant de se lever à son tour. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que toute sa classe était partie. Seigneur… Il devait vraiment commencer à écouter davantage en classe. Ou peut-être que non. De toute façon, son professeur ne disait absolument rien d'intéressant.

-Devrais-je demander à quoi tu pensais? Finit par déclarer Harry.

-Je pensais à l'enfance. Répondit vaguement Drago. Aux joies de l'enfance.

À sa grande surprise, il entendit le brun laisser échapper un reniflement méprisant alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie. Le sportif l'entraîna alors jusqu'à sa moto et Drago ne put que gémir intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas monter sur cet engin infernal! Il ne trouvait pas ça sexy ni érotique! Il trouvait cela désagréable! Sans compter qu'il finissait toujours par avoir le tournis.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les poètes n'arrêtent pas de pleurnicher sur leur enfance perdue. Déclara Harry en s'installant sur sa moto. Les enfants sont stupides.

Drago ne put qu'hausser un sourcil avant de s'installer à contrecœur derrière le sportif. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser quelques questions au brun, celui-ci démarra sa moto et se mit à rouler et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher du mieux qu'il put tout en essayant de ne pas vomir. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant un grand immeuble en pierres grises et Drago s'empressa de descendre de l'engin infernal, la respiration haletante.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-il glacialement. Et pourquoi n'achètes-tu pas une foutue voiture?

-Nous sommes chez moi et n'insulte pas mon bébé.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry appelait une moto « son bébé »? Voulait-il même savoir pourquoi le brun avait attribué ce sobriquet ridicule à cet engin maléfique? Ils se trouvaient… chez lui? En voyant son regard perplexe, son petit-ami éclata de rire.

-Je n'ai aucune pensée malfaisante promis! S'exclama-t-il. C'est juste que nous serons plus confortables chez moi non? Je te promets de ne pas abuser de ta vertu.

Drago n'aurait su dire s'il croyait le brun, mais il se contenta de le suivre silencieusement tout en sentant son cœur battre à la chamade. Ils allaient dans l'appartement du sportif. Dans un appartement où il vivait seul. Dans un appartement où ils seraient tous les deux. Ses mains se couvrir de sueur et il s'obligea à déglutir. Tout allait bien. Il n'était pas nerveux. Bon d'accord, il était nerveux. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Harry. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis moins de deux jours et déjà il l'emmenait chez lui? N'était-ce pas bizarre? Mais, Harry était quelqu'un de bizarre. Ah merde alors… Il pénétra alors dans l'appartement du brun et ne put empêcher son regard de se mettre à vagabonder partout. L'appartement était assez spacieux et propre. Il s'attendait à rentrer dans une porcherie et pourtant… Les sofas étaient rouges vifs et il y avait des tas de tableaux abstraits. Il avait toujours détesté l'art abstrait, mais ici… cela semblait parfait.

-Donne-moi ton manteau. J'espère que tu as faim! Je vais te préparer un excellent petit plat.

-Tu me nourris?

-Hé oui. Ça va me permettre de te séduire plus aisément. Je suis bien plus intelligent que j'en ai l'air.

-Non, vraiment pas.

-Aie. S'esclaffa le brun.

Drago le suivit alors jusqu'à la cuisine et il s'installa sur l'une des chaises alors que le sportif s'amusait à faire cuir quelque chose sur le four. Un sportif… cuisinier? N'y avait-il pas une antithèse dans ça? Ou peut-être était-ce encore ses stéréotypes qui parlaient? Les sportifs étaient censés être des brutes épaisses qui vivaient dans une porcherie et qui couchaient avec des filles faciles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Drago.

-Du spaghetti. Rien de bien compliquée. Tu vas adorer.

-Tu es sur de toi.

-J'adore cuisiner. Si tu n'aimes pas, mens-moi.

-Mentir est stupide. Répliqua le blond.

Harry lui lança un léger sourire tout en continuant à cuisiner.

-C'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Tu ne mens pas.

-Tout le monde ment. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Ouais, mais tu mens moins que la moyenne ce qui est déjà pas mal. C'est très sexy.

-Potter, je suis convaincu qu'une casserole est sexy pour toi.

-Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette casserole exactement?

Drago ne put que rouler des yeux alors qu'Harry se mettait à rire aux éclats. Le brun riait souvent. Même lorsqu'il était en colère, il riait. Comment faisait-il? Lui n'avait jamais été capable de sourire. Il aurait voulu pourtant. Surtout pour sa grand-mère. Lorsque ses parents ne venaient pas à sa fête et qu'elle était la seule à être présente… Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui sourire et lui dire que sa présence était suffisante. Ouais… les enfants étaient vraiment stupides.

-Tadam! S'exclama le brun tout en lui présentant une assiette.

Le blond respira avec délice l'odeur des spaghettis et ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que son petit-ami s'installe avant de se mettre à manger. Mon Dieu! Il ignorait qu'il mourrait de faim à ce point et la nourriture qui touchait son palet lui faisait voir des étoiles.

-Depuis quand cuisines-tu? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'est excellent!

-Est-ce que tu as la même expression quand tu jouis?

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec ses spaghettis alors qu'Harry lui envoyait un sourire innocent.

-Arrête de penser au sexe! S'indigna le blond.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je cuisine depuis _longtemps_. Depuis que j'ai environ 9 ans en fait.

-Les gens ne cuisinaient pas pour toi dans ton orphelinat? Demanda Drago, visiblement surpris.

-Je n'étais pas dans un orphelinat. J'habitais chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit alors que son regard devenait lointain. Drago ravala lentement sa bouchée et se mordit doucement la lèvre. Était-il censé demander des questions sur son oncle et sa tante? Par exemple, pourquoi ne vivait-il plus avec eux? Cela ne le regardait en rien pourtant… Mais, tout de même…

-Moi et ma famille ne nous entendons pas. Finit par expliquer Harry.

-Ah, je vois.

Il pouvait sentir une crispation désagréable à sa poitrine qui lui coupait l'appétit. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir en n'étant pas en phase avec les membres de leur famille. Mais la famille… était la famille. Il fallait se résigner avec eux voilà tout. Mais, Harry les avait quittés. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui faire pour qu'il les quitte? Le brun leva soudainement son verre.

-À la famille et aux maux de tête qu'elle peut causer!

Drago cogna son verre contre celui de son petit-ami avant de se remettre à manger, la tête dans les nuages. La famille était la famille. Malgré qu'il sache que ses parents se fichaient éperdument de lui, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la vie sans eux. Comment Harry faisait-il? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Est-ce que cela le regardait vraiment? Il poussa un faible gémissement en sentant les lèvres chaudes du brun se promener sur son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura Drago.

-Je vis.

Le blond se tourna alors vers lui et laissa ses lèvres être happées par celle de son petit-ami.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… désolé! Désolé! Et encore désolé! J'étais en pleine période de fin de session et j'avais tellement d'examens que je passais ma vie à la bibliothèque! Mais, maintenant **j'ai fini l'école**! Je suis libre! (Bon d'accord, je dois travailler, mais j'aurai bien plus de temps libre!)

**Chapitre 12**

_-Alors Drago… parle-moi de ta famille. _

_Drago regarda sans véritablement le voir le psychologue qui se trouvait devant lui. Un homme ordinaire qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Il voulait retourner chez lui. Pourquoi ces parents l'obligeaient-ils à être ici? _

_-Ma mère aime magasiner. Répondit-il avec ennuie. _

_-Magasiner? Hum… et qu'est-ce que tu ressens? _

_-Est-ce que ce type venait sérieusement de répéter sa fin de phrase? _

_-Rien du tout. Répliqua Drago. _

_-Rien du tout? Hum…. _

_Devait-il se mettre à rire comme un dégénéré? Non. Il était fort probable que ce psychologue dise à son psychiatre qu'il sur le point de faire une crise. Une crise voulait forcément dire plus d'antidépresseur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il retournerait à cet état végétatif qu'il détestait tant. Non, mieux valait jouer au jeu de ce crétin. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens? _

_Il ne ressentait rien du tout. Il était bien trop drogué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. En fait, c'est ce que son psychiatre et ses parents devaient croire. Mais lui savait la vérité… Il savait que ces stupides petites pilules vertes n'arrangeraient rien. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus aisé de les jeter au fond du robinet. Il pouvait enfin se remettre à réfléchir au lieu de faire une imitation très réussie d'un concombre. _

_-Drago… parle-moi des sports que tu aimes. De tes amis. Peut-être d'une petite-amie? _

_Il n'avait pas d'ami. Il n'avait pas de petite-amie. Il n'aimait pas le sport. Il avait 15 ans et aurait pu écrire un livre sur l'art d'être seul en 10 leçons faciles. Première leçon, naître dans une famille où tout le monde se fichait de tout le monde. Deuxième leçon, avoir l'air différent des autres élèves en ne faisant pas semblant de s'intéresser à Lady Gaga ou Justin Bieber. Il préférait sans fois mieux lire « Le petit prince » plutôt que de parler de choses inutiles avec les gens qui l'entouraient. De toute façon, la seule personne qui le comprenait était morte. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais mentalement… elle avait disparu. Son corps était toujours là. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps était toujours là? Six mois… six mois qu'elle avait complètement disparu… Qu'elle était partie au loin… si loin… Pourquoi donc était-elle partie? Ne devait-elle pas rester avec lui? Ridicule. Il était ridicule. N'avait-il pas compris qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa destinée. Les choses arrivaient parce qu'elles arrivaient voilà tout. Il avait beau s'insurger contre l'univers et demander pourquoi lui, cela ne changerait absolument rien. _

_-Alors, parle-moi de tes loisirs. De ce que tu aimes faire. _

_-J'aime lire « le petit prince ». Répondit-il calmement. _

_-Le petit prince? Hum…. C'est une hymne à l'enfance! C'est la beauté de la jeunesse! Tu es encore si jeune Drago, comme le petit prince. _

_Non, il n'avait rien en commun avec le petit prince. Ou bien ce qu'il avait en commun allait certainement finir par disparaître tôt ou tard. Parce qu'il avait beau ressentir ce que le petit prince ressentait… Lui ne pouvait pas partir comme lui. Si le petit prince rencontrait un homme stupide sur les différentes planètes qu'il visitait, il pouvait s'en aller. Lui était obligé de rester là. Comment survivre ici-bas? « Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien ». Il avait raison. Ses parents ne comprenaient rien. Probablement parce qu'il se fichait éperdument de comprendre. Il ne faisait pas partie de leurs priorités. Dans la liste de sa mère, il devait arriver un peu après « Aller chez le coiffeur ». Quant à son père… se trouvait-il même sur la liste? Il avait eu une rose pourtant… Une rose qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Mais, les roses étaient éphémères, pas vrai? Elles mourraient toutes… En le voyant s'effondrer en apprenant la maladie de sa grand-mère, ses parents s'étaient contentés de le regarder sans comprendre. Elle était vieille, n'était-ce pas normal qu'elle meurt? Elle était malade depuis des années. Pourquoi réagir de la sorte? Ce n'était pas sérieux. Les grandes personnes ne comprenaient jamais rien. _

_-Et pourquoi aimes-tu ce livre Drago?_

_Ce qui l'avait rendu le plus triste en lisant ce livre était qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un jour ils deviendraient comme eux. Comme ces grandes personnes qui ne comprenaient rien. Comment faire autrement? S'il voulait être accepté par eux… s'il voulait pouvoir vivre parmi eux… Il était bien obligé de devenir une grande personne non? Il se passa une main hésitante sur le front. Il était fatigué. Pourquoi donc était-il si fatigué? Peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il dormait… Il était toujours si épuisé… Ses yeux tombèrent sur la cicatrice sur son poignet et il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, ses parents ne pouvaient pas dire que son état n'était pas « sérieux ». Il ne s'agissait plus d'un caprice de gamin. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une phrase. Maintenant, sa douleur jugée enfantine était arrivé au niveau de « chose sérieuse ». Dommage que cela voulait dire qu'il devait voir un psychiatrique et un psychologue chaque semaine. _

_-Drago… si tu ne me parles pas, nous n'avancerons pas. _

_-J'aime ce livre parce qu'il est petit. _

_-Petit? Hum… et qu'est-ce que tu ressens? _

_Il se sentait vieux voilà tout. Il se sentait comme s'il avait des cheveux gris au lieu de cheveux blonds. Il se sentait… Sa grand-mère ne savait plus qui il était. Voilà comment il se sentait. Sa grand-mère ne savait plus qui il était. Elle l'avait regardé et n'avait pas pu dire son nom. Et ses parents avaient dit que tout cela était normal. Qu'il savait déjà qu'elle était malade. Qu'il avait de la peine, mais que cela passerait. Cela passerait? Quand savait-il de tout cela? Ils ne savaient rien. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien. Il avait eu le droit à une semaine repos. Une semaine où ils l'avaient laissé manquer l'école et pleurer dans sa chambre. Pleurer et pleurer… Et puis, la semaine avait passé et il était temps de retourner aux choses sérieuses de la vie. Il était temps d'arrêter de pleurer et d'être triste. Parce que ce n'était pas sérieux. Ce n'était jamais assez sérieux. Et finalement…. Finalement… Il avait pris le couteau et il avait… _

_-Drago! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu avais l'air pâle. _

_-Désolé. _

_-Désolé? Hum… Pourquoi es-tu désolé? _

_Un « Va te faire foutre » retentissant était sur le bout de sa langue. Il perdait son temps ici. Il perdait son temps avec toutes ces conneries. Mais, ses parents l'obligeaient à y aller. Parce qu'ils étaient de bons parents. Des parents sérieux envoyaient leur enfant à un hôpital sérieux voir un psychologue sérieux. Malgré lui, un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche et il s'empressa de mettre sa main sur ses lèvres. _

_-Est-ce que tu ris de moi? Demanda le psychologue, visiblement outragé. _

_Non, il ne riait pas de lui, bien qu'il aurait pu le faire. Non, il était bien trop occupé à rire de ces choses si sérieuses qu'il fallait absolument accomplir. Ah franchement… Il avait 15 ans et il philosophait sur la vie? N'était-ce pas parfaitement ridicule? Qu'avait-il donc bien pu vivre pour prendre un couteau et essayer de mettre fin à ses joues? Il n'avait pas été violé, battu, agressé. Non, sa grand-mère avait de la maladie d'Alzheimer. C'était tout. Et lui… lui était là maintenant à se comparer aux petits princes et à regretter l'enfance. Quelle bonne blague. Il n'était pas encore sorti de l'enfance. Il avait 15 ans. C'était à 18 ans que les gens quittaient l'enfance. Il se sentait vieux? Peut-être voulait-il assister à son propre mélodrame « Le misérable Drago Malfoy ». Un titre franchement flatteur! Il riait de plus en plus fort, ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Combien de temps comptait-il rester là à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas sérieux! Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux! Il était temps de grandir et d'arrêter d'agir comme un enfant. Ou bien essayait-il de manipuler les gens autour de lui? Martyr et Manipulateur? Drago Malfoy : L'unique M&M. _

_-Drago! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça? Drago! _

-Drago? Hé réveille-toi!

Le blond se redressa soudainement et grimaça aussitôt en sentant qu'il avait un terrible mal de tête. Il eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux qu'il tomba nez à nez avec les incroyables yeux verts d'Harry Potter. N'avait-il pas 15 ans il y a de cela quelques secondes? Maintenant, il en avait 17? Comme c'était bizarre. Bon, il devenait vraiment fou.

-Je me suis endormi? Souffla le blond.

-Ouais, j'imagine que je dois être encore plus ennuyeux que je ne l'imaginais. Mais bon, au moins tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu dors.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as pas vu dormir profondément alors que tout mon oreiller est mouillé de bave.

-Beurk. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois détruire tous mes fantasmes?

-Parce que c'est drôle.

Le sportif roula alors ses yeux et se pencha pour placer un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Drago n'aurait jamais cru qu'un acte aussi ridicule lui enverrait des frissons partout dans le corps. Ses mains plongèrent dans l'épaisse chevelure noire alors qu'il répondait avidement au baiser de son petit-ami. Il sentit les mains puissantes s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se laisser allonger sur le lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa virginité après 3 jours. Il n'était pas aussi facile. D'accord, il n'était pas convaincu de durer une semaine, mais il avait tout de même sa fierté! La bouche d'Harry quitta soudainement la sienne pour plonger dans son cou et le faire gémir doucement. Merde alors! Il ne pouvait pas… Il tira violemment sur les cheveux d'Harry et entendit celui-ci grogner.

-J'aime bien quand tu me caresses les cheveux et même que tu les tires, mais pas que tu les arraches.

-Ramène-moi chez moi. Exigea Drago.

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser la chance de te faire changer d'avis?

Drago se contenta de tirer de nouveau les cheveux du brun, cette fois-ci encore plus, et celui-ci s'empressa de le relâcher.

-J'ai compris espèce d'arracheur de cheveux. C'est toi qui vas le regretter de toute façon, lorsque tu vas te réveiller demain matin, exciter comme un malade après un rêve me concernant.

-Cela n'arrivera pas.

-Et moi alors? Comment suis-je censé me sentir mieux lorsque ça arrivera?

-Douche froide.

-Je suis sur que si tu es à l'intérieur, elle risque de devenir bouillonnante.

Drago se contenta de bondir hors du lit et de faire un signe de main explicite à son petit-ami.

-Maison, maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

-Wouf, wouf! Répondit narquoisement le brun.

Quel crétin.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Encore désolé pour le retard. Certains problèmes familiaux m'ont empêché de me rendre sur mon ordinateur. En tout cas, je suis de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 13**

Drago ignorait qu'il pouvait courir aussi vite. Il ignorait même qu'il pouvait ressentir autant de panique à l'école. Il ignorait ce qui faisait le plus mal. Avoir peur pour sa vie ou par la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Non, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il se devait de courir. Courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Était-il stupide ou quoi? Pourquoi était-il sorti de la classe? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sagement assis sur sa chaise? Il était un idiot… un vrai idiot. Et maintenant… Il ne pouvait pas courir indéfiniment.

Il pouvait l'entendre derrière lui. Il pouvait l'entendre et il se rapprochait de lui… Il avait l'impression d'être l'agneau dans la fable « Le loup et l'agneau ». Il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il était un agneau et lui était le loup… un loup beaucoup plus puissants que lui. Il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le col de sa chemise et son cœur eut un saut apeuré. Il fut brutalement tourné et plaqué sans ménagement contre une clôture. Tyler se trouvait devant lui et Drago n'avait pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner pourquoi ce type avait décidé de l'éliminer. Pourquoi devait-il se faire attaquer par l'un des membres de l'équipe de Basket-ball d'Harry? Parce qu'il était un homme voilà tout. Seigneur, son cœur battait si vite…

-Malfoy, mettons les choses au clair. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je n'aime pas m'attaquer aux gens plus petits que moi. Mais, nous avons un gros problème. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Harry. Alors, si tu romps gentiment avec lui… tu n'auras pas le moindre problème.

-Et si je ne romps pas?

Tyler fit craquer les os de sa main, lui lançant un sourire cruel. Quel était donc la morale de cette fable déjà? « La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ». Oui, exactement. Il était faible et Tyler était fort, donc il croyait automatiquement que son raisonnement était meilleur que le sien. Il n'avait qu'à s'incliner afin de ne pas avoir mal. S'il ne lui obéissait pas… il risquait de se faire tabasser. Régulièrement. Sa vie tranquille serait terminée. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie paisible disparaisse. Il voulait avoir la paix voilà tout. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être courtisé par Harry. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être en couple avec celui-ci. Pourquoi devrait-il donc risquer sa tranquillité pour un type qui risquait de disparaitre tôt ou tard. Ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'il fixait droit dans les yeux Tyler. La main du blond s'enroula autour de son menton et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer.

-Ne sois pas stupide Malfoy. Je risque de te casser la mâchoire.

-Et après… Murmura doucement le blond.

-Quoi?

-Et après ça? Est-ce que j'aurai le droit d'être avec lui?

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et Drago dut s'empêcher de sursauter. Il voulait sa vie tranquille. Il voulait pouvoir s'asseoir à l'arrière de la classe et observer les gens autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas reprendre des antidépresseurs. Il voulait être tranquille. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi… Il vit les dents de Tyler se dévoiler en une grimace haineuse alors qu'il armait son poing afin de lui donner un coup de poing.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il sortir avec toi? Tu n'as rien de particulier. Tu es tellement… tellement ordinaire. Cracha le sportif. Putain d'imbécile.

Et il lui flanqua rapidement un coup de poing sur la tempe. Des larmes de douleur dégringolèrent sur les joues de Drago. Mais… mais ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça. Même s'il pleurait. Même si sa tempe le brûlait. Même si une part de lui désirait s'enfuir en courant. Ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça. Il avait même presqu'envie de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'empêcher d'être avec lui. Répliqua froidement Drago.

Tyler se saisit alors de sa main.

-Je te vois toujours entrain d'écrire dans ton cahier. Si je te brise la main… comment comptes-tu faire?

-Je guérirai.

-Crois-moi… non.

La respiration de Drago se fit haletante alors que Tyler le fixait avec haine. Qu'avait-il donc pu faire à ce type? Uniquement parce qu'il était gay? De quoi parlait-il? Les humains détestaient la différence. Pour moins que cela, certains jeunes se faisaient démolir chaque jour. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait été stupide. Tyler commença alors à tordre sa main et Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Qu'était-il entrain de faire? Allait-il vraiment perdre sa main pour un type qu'il connaissait à peine? Pour un type qui allait disparaitre? Pour un type bizarre avec un beau sourire… un si beau sourire… Il voulait en apprendre plus. Il ne voulait pas en apprendre plus.

-Alors Ron avait raison… Ce n'était pas vraiment subtile Tyler. Sortir après Drago comme ça… très stupide.

Drago tourna vivement la tête en direction de la voix et ne put que frémir de peur en voyant son petit-ami. Celui-ci souriait. Il avait déjà vu le brun faire un faux sourire. Il semblait en faire souvent. Mais… jamais un tel sourire. Tellement froid. Tellement… effrayant… Tyler lui lâcha brusquement la main avant de s'enfuir en courant. À son grand soulagement, Harry s'approcha de lui au lieu de partir derrière Tyler et de le tuer. Littéralement le tuer. Le brun posa alors délicatement sa main près de sa pommette et Drago ne put que grimacer. Il avait mal, bon sang! Malgré cela, il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne l'attaque pas. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je ne lui ai pas couru après que je sache. Comment te sens-tu? Allons à l'infirmerie. Tu as besoin de glaces, mon chevalier en armure.

-Ne l'attaque pas. Répéta Drago, refusant de se laisser distraire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?

-À cause de tes yeux.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit alors jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Ce rire lui faisait froid dans le dos. Soudainement, le sportif l'enlaça vivement le serrant presque à l'étouffer. Il ne riait plus du tout.

-J'avais l'intention de le tuer. Après t'avoir raccompagné chez toi. Je serais allé le retrouver et je l'aurais tué. Je suis ce type de personnes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Le type de personnes qui peut attendre des années pour se venger. Je suis un champion pour garder mes rancœurs intactes. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix était aussi froide? Tellement de haine et de colère… contre qui? Contre lui-même? Contre Tyler? Contre cette personne inconnue ou ces personnes inconnues qui lui avaient fait du mal? Est-ce que Drago voulait véritablement savoir? Voulait-il vraiment être entrainé dans cette spirale infernale? Voulait-il vraiment que des infirmiers l'enferment dans une chambre? Il détestait être enfermé. Il s'entendait encore hurler. Tellement fort… Il hurlait… hurlait… « S'il vous plait quelqu'un sauvez-moi… »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal dans la rancœur?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce vraiment si extraordinaire de pardonner les gens qui nous ont fait souffrir? Qui a décidé ça? La rancœur n'est pas quelque chose de si horrible. C'est humain. C'est lorsqu'elle nous consume et nous empêche de dormir qu'elle doit être vaincue… Mais, elle ne peut pas complètement disparaitre non? Comme l'amour et la haine… Un ensemble, un tout… une partie de nous…

Harry se redressa alors lentement et le fixa droit dans les yeux tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je voulais le tuer. Murmura-t-il.

-Je le sais.

-Je l'aurais tué.

Étrangement, il savait qu'Harry disait la vérité. Il l'avait vu dans son regard et dans son sourire. Si Tyler lui avait fait le sourire d'un loup enragé, le sourire d'Harry était parfaitement humain… et meurtrier. Le brun posa alors son front sur le sien et se contenta de respirer près de lui.

-Je ne veux pas être comme ça. Souffla le sportif. Mais, en dirait que c'est plus fort que moi. Je voudrais pouvoir combattre quelqu'un sans aller trop loin. Sans faire mal à tout le monde autour de moi.

Avait-il le droit de lui demander ce qu'il avait? Qu'est-ce que ces personnes mystérieuses lui avaient fait? Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait à ces personnes? Pouvait-il vraiment demander quelque chose d'aussi personnelle? Parce qu'il voulait savoir. Il voulait vraiment savoir. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il voulait connaître les secrets d'Harry Potter alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu connaître les secrets de quiconque, mais… il voulait savoir.

-Tu étais vraiment courageux aujourd'hui. Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux être avec toi.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent avant qu'Harry ne lui lance un regard perplexe.

-Nous sortons ensemble depuis moins de deux semaines. Fit remarquer le brun.

-Je sais. La folie est contagieuse de toute évidence.

Les lèvres du sportif se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes et Drago se laissa faire en frissonnant. Il avait encore mal à la pommette alors il n'allait certainement pas commencer à embrasser son petit-ami comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain… Mais… il savait maintenant. Il voulait être avec lui. C'était fou… insensé même… Mais… Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il était convaincu qu'Harry souriait aussi et que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire.

()

-Si la majorité d'entre vous ne désirez pas que je sorte avec Drago… J'agirai en conséquence.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Harry? Demanda prudemment le capitaine de l'équipe.

Drago se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Surtout lorsque tout le monde de l'équipe le regardait comme s'il était une bête de foire. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait un superbe bleu sur la pommette. Est-ce que cette journée pouvait être encore pire?

-Si ma relation amoureuse avec Drago cause un problème… je comprendrai parfaitement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Bégaya faiblement Tyler, l'air hagard.

-Je quitterai l'équipe de Basket-ball.

Si Drago avait été entrain de boire quelque chose, probablement qu'il se serait étouffé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry venait de dire une chose aussi… aussi folle en souriant. Et un vrai sourire en plus! Il y avait tellement de personnes de leur école qui désiraient être acceptées dans leur équipe de Basket-ball et ce type venait de dire…

-J'attendrai vos réponses demain. Bye.

Harry se saisit alors de sa main et partit du gymnase sans demander son reste. Drago, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, était sans voix. Quitter l'équipe? Uniquement pour être avec lui? N'était-ce pas un peu trop…

-Tu es complètement cinglé. Fit-il remarquer.

-Tu allais te laisser massacrer pour être avec moi. Je dirai donc que nous sommes fous tous les deux. Fous l'un de l'autre.

Drago s'apprêtait à lui lancer un commentaire acerbe lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se tourna rapidement pour apercevoir Tyler qui leur courrait après. Qu'est-ce que… Un immense sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas lui hurler d'arrêter de sourire comme ça.

-Tyler? Qu'y a-t-il? N'es-tu pas censé être avec l'équipe afin de les convaincre de m'expulser?

-Pourquoi… Murmura le blond. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça… Il ne te voyait même pas… Est-ce que tu sais ça fait combien de temps que je te regarde? Depuis que tu es arrivé à l'école! Et maintenant… maintenant…

-Toujours les mêmes arguments, pas vrai? Est-ce que parce que tu m'aimais avant lui cela te donne un droit de propriétaire sur moi? Est-ce que tu es idiot? Si la personne que tu aimes ne t'aime pas en retour, cet amour est inutile! Les gens comme toi… sont ceux que je déteste le plus. Dégage.

Les yeux de Tyler se remplirent de larmes avant qu'il ne parte en courant. Drago se tourna d'un bond en direction d'Harry, les yeux plissés. D'accord, Tyler était un enfoiré, mais de là à dire une chose pareille… Ses remontrances se coincèrent dans sa gorge en voyant le regard glacé d'Harry. Mieux valait qu'il garde le silence. Il ignorait complètement sur quelle mine il pouvait tomber.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Disclaimer 2**: Comme certains le remarqueront très aisément, il y a certaines ressemblances entre mon histoire et le manga Mars (qui est certainement le meilleur manga que j'ai lu de toute ma vie). Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas du tout identique, certains éléments se ressemblent ^^!

**Chapitre 14**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'histoire avec Tyler s'était déroulée et Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'équipe de Basket-ball avait demandé à Harry de leur laisser un temps de réflexion. Est-ce que ces imbéciles plaisantaient? Depuis qu'Harry était arrivé dans l'équipe, celle-ci ne cessait de gagner! Et maintenant… uniquement parce qu'il sortait avec lui… Ils osaient lui demander un temps de réflexion? Et où était cet idiot de coach lorsque ses joueurs faisaient une telle injustice? Enculé incompétent… Un bras entoura alors soudainement ses épaules et il sentit un souffle chaud se promener sur son oreille.

-Alors qui t'a mis en colère Beauté? Demanda avec amusement son petit-ami.

-Si tu continues à m'appeler Beauté, je vais commettre un meurtre.

-Vas-y Drago, lâche-toi. C'est toujours sexy à voir.

Le blond était convaincu qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre l'habileté d'Harry à être excité à la moindre petite chose. Il roula lentement des yeux et s'arrêta brusquement avant de se tourner vers le brun.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui me dérange? Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

-Que je veuille le savoir ou non… je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses ces idiots complètement givrés et retardés et égocentriques et mégalomanes et homophobes et connards de merde

-Que de vilains mots Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu les laisses te virer de l'équipe sans dire un mot! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'agir comme ça!

-Je les laisse faire parce que je m'en fiche.

Cela arrêta efficacement la tirade de Drago alors qu'Harry lui lançait un sourire resplendissant. Comment ça il s'en fichait? C'était de la pure folie! Il s'était battu pour rentrer dans l'équipe! En fait, s'il se souvenait bien, la première chose qu'Harry avait faite en rentrant à l'école était d'essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de Basket-ball! Et maintenant, il agissait comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance! Insensé!

-Menteur.

-C'est la vérité.

-Alors pourquoi t'être inscrit?

Le brun haussa nonchalamment les épaules et Drago sentit une vive tension s'installer sur ses épaules. Et encore un secret. Un autre. Combien de secrets ce type avait-il? À moins qu'il n'ait aucun secret et que Drago aimait simplement créer le chaos dans sa propre tête. Une part de lui espérait que c'était le cas, alors qu'une autre part de lui savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Et puis… même si Harry avait des secrets qu'il ne voulait pas révéler, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de le juger. Après tout, lui aussi ne lui disait pas ce qui se passait chez lui. Mais, ce qui se passait chez lui ne l'affectait et le faisait pas exécuter un faux sourire uniquement pour cacher sa douleur. Lui ne mentait pas, il se contentait de garder le silence. Mais, Harry lui mentait. Il se fichait du Basket-ball? Alors pourquoi s'inscrire et supporter les entrainements infernaux du coach? Pourquoi attendre la décision de l'équipe? Tout cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Les bras d'Harry partirent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

-Hum… tu te poses trop de questions…

-C'est toi qui joues à « l'homme mystérieux », je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me poser des questions.

-Très bien, laisse-moi te distraire alors…

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Drago alors que la bouche du brun se posait sur la sienne. Aussitôt, il se sentit happer par la chaleur tentatrice qu'était la bouche d'Harry Potter. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le chandail du sportif alors que la langue curieuse de celui-ci se faufilait entre ses lèvres. Il se sentait vraiment fiévreux soudainement. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à la chevelure ébouriffée et il ne put que pousser un faible gémissement lorsque les mains d'Harry descendirent un peu plus bas, effleurant à peine ses fesses. Seigneur… ce type pensait toujours au sexe, mais il n'osait même pas vraiment le toucher! Voulait-il le rendre cinglé? Un hurlement strident les fit se détacher l'un de l'autre et Drago vit une horde d'élèves se mettre à courir en direction de l'avant de l'école. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde courrait vers l'extérieur? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry et les deux se mirent à courir à leur tour. Il y avait-il une bagarre? Une dispute? Un enseignant avait-il reçu un pot de peinture sur la tête? Lorsqu'il se trouva à l'extérieur, il vit plusieurs élèves, la tête levée vers le ciel, et pointant quelque chose sur le toit de l'école. Il se positionna afin de pouvoir voir ce que tout le monde pointait et blêmit d'un coup. Tyler se trouvait sur le toit de l'école, visiblement sur le point de sauter.

-Oh mon Dieu… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Est-ce que quelqu'un était allé chercher les professeurs? Les psychologues? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde restait figé? Mais, pouvait-il vraiment les blâmer? Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à bouger. En fait, il arrivait à peine à respirer. Que devait-il dire… Que devait-il faire? Était-ce sa faute? Avait-il poussé ce type au bord du gouffre? Non! Une minute! Il n'allait pas se sentir coupable de sortir avec Harry! Il n'avait rien fait de mal! Mais, Tyler se trouvait sur le toit de l'école… Il allait peut-être… Il allait peut-être… Ses yeux se tournèrent brusquement en direction d'Harry et il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Harry était aussi blême qu'un drap et n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Ses yeux semblaient presque sur le point de sortir de leur orbite et il posa vivement sa main sur son cœur avant de tomber à genoux. Drago se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et pouvait sentir les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

-Harry! Supplia-t-il. Harry!

Le brun ne le regardait pas et continuait de fixer le toit de l'école. Son visage était en sueur. Allait-il être malade? Il devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie! Il devait faire quelque chose! Soudainement, Harry le repoussa violemment et se mit à courir en direction de l'école. Drago resta figer quelques secondes avant de le suivre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il vit au loin des professeurs et des psychologues courir dans la même direction, mais Harry courrait bien plus vite qu'eux. Il avait l'impression qu'il courrait… comme si la mort était à ses trousses.

()

Tyler était fatigué. Non même plus que cela… il était épuisé. C'était la goutte de trop… la goutte de trop… Il avait perdu sa place lorsqu'Harry Potter était arrivé dans l'équipe. Au début, il l'avait hait de toutes les forces de son cœur. Après tout, ce maudit nouveau avait pris la seule chose qu'il aimait vraiment. La seule chose qui lui permettait d'espérer un avenir autre que celui de garagiste comme l'était son père… un avenir autre que d'avoir une femme aux yeux vides d'émotion et un appartement miteux parce qu'il passait sa soirée à boire l'argent qu'il avait gagné le jour. Sa seule et unique chance et Potter l'avait volé. Il lui avait hurlé sa haine à la figure… un jour où s'en était trop… une bière de trop… un regard vide de trop… tout était de trop… Et Harry l'avait regardé avec un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Si tu as encore de l'énergie pour me haïr, ça veut dire que tu as encore de l'énergie pour te battre et devenir meilleur que moi. J'ai hâte de t'affronter Tyler.

Et il lui avait sourit… cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il sente son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Mais, il savait qu'Harry était hétéro jusqu'à Malfoy. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Une bière de trop encore… un regard vide de trop encore… et maintenant il n'avait même plus l'espoir d'aimer… il était si fatigué… Ses yeux se promenèrent vers le bas et un léger sourire se forma sur sa bouche en voyant les élèves s'attrouper. Il avait l'impression d'observer un groupe de fourmis. Si minuscules et si insignifiants… ils l'étaient tous… ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre. Il entendit soudainement la porte menant au toit s'ouvrir et il se tourna d'un bond. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant Harry. Le brun s'approchait de lui… enfin… Non! Il n'en pouvait plus! Il ne voulait pas être sauvé!

-Reste où tu es ou je saute! Hurla-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Mais, Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il le fixait avec un étrange regard vide. Les mains de Tyler ne purent s'empêcher de trembler.

-Descend. Ordonna froidement le brun.

-Non! Je vais sauter! Va-t-en! Laisse-moi mourir! Laisse-moi mourir!

-Tu veux mourir?

Un rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres du brun et Tyler se sentit frissonner d'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la mort? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour? Tu crois que tes problèmes sont les seuls qui comptent? Tu ne penses à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même? Si je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux… tu vas sauter? Tu vas t'enlever la vie? **Descend**!

Avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, Harry lui avait pris le bras et l'entrainait sur le sol. Tyler sentit la froideur du sol dans son dos, mais ce fut la froideur des yeux d'Harry qui le fit trembler. Il vit le poing du brun se fermer brusquement avant qu'il n'atteigne brusquement sa mâchoire.

-Je t'ai dit de descendre! Hurla-t-il. Descend merde! Descend! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je vis? Qui es-tu pour me juger! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux sauter! Descend! Je t'ai dit de descendre! Bon sang! Descend! Descend! Descend!

Malgré la douleur, Tyler pouvait deviner qu'Harry ne lui parlait pas à lui. Il avait mal! Il avait beau pleurer, le brun ne cessait de lui asséner des coups.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu n'es plus de ce monde? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui va nous arriver? Non, tu t'en fiches, pas vrai! Tu t'en fiches éperdument! Tu es bien trop occupé à vivre dans ton stupide mélodrame pour regarder cinq secondes autour de toi! **Descend**!

-Monsieur Potter!

-Harry!

Tyler sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

()

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était entrain de voir. Le poing d'Harry était en sang alors que Tyler gisait sur le sol, le visage blessé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais, Harry passa près de lui en courant et il ne put que se mettre à courir derrière lui. Il était convaincu d'avoir des larmes sur les joues du brun. Pourquoi? Seigneur, que se passait-il? Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte? Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le brun était monté sur sa moto et était parti au loin…

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Disclaimer 2**: Comme certains le remarqueront très aisément, il y a certaines ressemblances entre mon histoire et le manga Mars (qui est certainement le meilleur manga que j'ai lu de toute ma vie). Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas du tout identique, certains éléments se ressemblent ^^!

**Chapitre 15**

Drago frotta énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tentant vainement de se réchauffer. Il se trouvait devant l'appartement d'Harry et il était convaincu que la police n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Pour quel crime? Peut-être celui de faire peur au voisin en ayant l'air d'un kidnappeur. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et puis, pourquoi était-il là aussi? D'accord, il admettait qu'il voulait être avec le brun, mais de là à l'attendre comme un idiot devant sa porte pendant plus de deux heures… n'était-ce pas un peu trop? Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il n'avait jamais été dans une relation auparavant. De toute façon, il était convaincu que même s'il avait eu de l'expérience, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire d'Harry. Le souvenir fugace du brun frappant sans ménagement Tyler le fit frissonner. Il connaissait cette violence. N'était-ce pas la même violence qui l'avait poussé à faire cette cicatrice sur son poignet? N'était-ce pas cette même violence qui avait obligé ses parents à l'envoyer chez un psychiatre qui lui avait prescrit des antidépresseurs? Une part de lui avait envie de partir et de ne plus jamais revoir le sportif. Celui-ci ne lui emmènerait que des problèmes ou, encore pire, il le replongerait dans le néant alors qu'il avait tout fait pour en sortir. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le néant.

Mais, il ne voulait pas laisser Harry non plus. Il ressentait… des choses étranges à propos du brun. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quiconque autant qu'il pensait à lui. Et maintenant… il restait dehors à l'attendre alors qu'il aurait pu être chez lui. Est-ce que cela ne voulait-il pas tout dire? Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en entendant le bruit d'une moto. Il releva brusquement la tête et ne put que rester figer en voyant Harry se diriger vers lui. Le brun lui lança un vague sourire avant de se passer une main hésitante dans les cheveux.

-Hé Drago. Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre. Déclara-t-il avec amusement. Tu dois avoir froid. Vient à l'intérieur.

Le blond le suivit sans protester. Le sourire d'Harry était encore faux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui souriait alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui sourire. Pourquoi devait-il absolument faire semblant?

-Est-ce que tu veux du chocolat chaud?

-Non. Répondit calmement Drago.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Était-il censé lui demander où il était parti? Pourquoi il avait attaqué Tyler? Pourquoi avait-il tremblé en voyant que celui-ci allait se jeter dans le vide? S'il tenait à Tyler… pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé balader si durement l'autre jour? Il avait trop de questions, trop peu de réponses et ignorait complètement s'il avait le droit de poser la moindre interrogation qu'il avait.

-Écoute Drago… C'était vraiment amusant de sortir avec toi et tout, mais je pense que le jeu a assez duré. De toute façon, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant moins d'un mois ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi?

Les yeux de Drago regardèrent calmement le brun tandis que son cerveau roulait à cent milles à l'heure. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il sentit aussitôt le brun se crisper dans ses bras. Était-ce parce qu'il n'aimait pas être touché ou parce qu'il n'y était pas habitué?

-Tu ne rompras pas avec moi, Harry Potter. Murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Je ne te laisserai pas rompre avec moi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Si je ne veux plus sortir avec toi, c'est mon droit.

-Quand tu ne voudras plus de moi, je partirai sans que tu n'ais à me le demander. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses?

Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens et Drago sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'il se laissait emporter. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses yeux. Même si la solution la plus aisée était de partir sans jamais regarder en arrière, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de désespoir dans les yeux de quiconque, pourtant il avait cru tout connaître du désespoir. Il avait déjà vu de la colère et de la haine… mais, Harry les cachait à l'intérieur de lui et les empêchait de s'exprimer. Tout allait finir par exploser, comme il avait explosé devant Tyler. Il sentit les bras puissants du sportif s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le serrer à l'étouffer. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler… Commença faiblement Harry.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. L'interrompit Drago.

Ses mains encadrèrent le visage d'Harry qui le fixait avec son petit sourire fermement en place. Comment quelqu'un pouvait sourire alors que ses yeux semblaient aussi tristes? Pourquoi se cachait-il derrière ce masque? N'était-il pas fatigué d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas? N'était-ce pas épuisant de devoir, jour après jour, imiter des émotions qu'il ne ressentait pas?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie. Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait mal ou à qui tu as fait du mal. J'ignore ce qui te fait si peur et ce qui te fait tellement souffrir. Je sais juste… Je sais juste que je serais là dès que tu voudras en parler.

-Drago…

-Mais, je voudrais te demander une chose.

-N'importe quoi…

-Montre-moi ton vrai visage.

Un éclair furtif traversa les yeux verts avant que le sourire tombe et Drago ne put que frissonner de douleur en voyant l'expression vidé de son petit-ami. Ces yeux… Il avait déjà vu ces yeux. Il n'avait jamais voulu revoir ces yeux. Les yeux de la mort et du désespoir… des yeux qui mourraient à petit feu sans que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les sauver. Ces yeux… il les avait vus chaque jour dans le miroir lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas mouillés de larmes ou luisant de colère. Il avait peur… Sa bouche se rapprocha lentement de celle d'Harry et il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait si peur… Il ne voulait pas redevenir comme il était avant. Il ne voulait plus jamais regarder un couteau et le trouver tentant. Il ne voulait plus jamais regarder son sang couler de son poignet. Il ne voulait plus ressentir le froid qui avait soudainement saisi ses membres. Il avait voulu quitter cette vie.

Et pourtant… pourtant… Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous les coups de langue d'Harry et il se laissa faire en tremblant. Il ne voulait ressentir le froid, mais avec Harry il avait chaud. Si chaud… Est-ce qu'Harry allait le ramener vers le froid? Est-ce que cette chaleur allait finir par se transformer en vent d'hiver? Les bras d'Harry le serrèrent à l'étouffer et il sentit que le brun les déplaçait. Il se laissa faire sans protester.

Pourquoi prenait-il donc un tel risque pour un type qu'il connaissait à peine? Parce qu'il voulait être là. Parce qu'il le voulait, lui, tout entier. Il le voulait plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu. Plus que sa propre sécurité peut-être… Ou peut-être voyait-il en Harry une chance? Son unique chance? Il n'était pas quelqu'un comme ça. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne voulait pas d'amour brûlant ou d'émotions fiévreuses. Il voulait le calme et la sérénité. Il voulait la sécurité. Il voulait se suffire à lui-même. Pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

Mais, pourtant… pourtant… ses jambes rentrèrent en contact avec le lit et il se laissa choir sur celui-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait? Il ne connaissait pas cet homme? Il venait à peine de commencer à sortir avec lui? Il ne savait pas d'où il venait; qui était sa famille; pourquoi il vivait seul. Il ne savait rien de lui, mais il était là quand même. Harry détacha alors ses lèvres des siennes, le regardant avec une passion mal contenue.

-Es-tu sur?

Non. Non, il n'était sur de rien. Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de sexe. C'était plus que cela. Après tout, Harry avait été sur le point de rompre avec lui. Parce qu'il avait peur pour lui? Parce qu'il avait peur de lui? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il ne savait rien. C'était stupide et irréfléchi de coucher avec Harry maintenant. Il devrait attendre. La solution intelligente était d'attendre et de calculer les risques. De peser le pour et le contre. Mais, en croisant les yeux émeraude et en sentant son cœur battre si vite contre la paume de sa main… il se sentait tellement… tellement…

-Pourquoi suis-je ici? Souffla Drago.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Murmura Harry.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Mais, je veux être ici. Pourquoi?

-Pour la même raison que je veux que tu sois ici.

Pour la même raison? Les mains d'Harry le guidèrent alors jusqu'au milieu du lit et le firent se coucher sur celui-ci. Son cœur allait exploser. Oui… Il allait vraiment mourir. Les lèvres du sportif se posèrent alors sur son cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Je veux être avec toi Drago, comme je n'ai jamais voulu être avec quiconque.

-Pourquoi?

-Au début, je pensais que tu m'attirais parce que tu étais quelqu'un d'honnête. Mais, c'est tellement plus que ça maintenant.

-Je pense à toi tout le temps. Fit remarquer le blond. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne devrais pas penser à toi autant que je le fais.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun et il posa délicatement celles-ci sur son front.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais rester avec toi. Répondit Drago. Je ne peux pas te quitter.

Il pouvait sentir le sourire d'Harry s'agrandir sur son front et il enlaça encore plus étroitement le plus. Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes ainsi plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

-Drago…

-Hum?

-Est-ce que tu peux passer la nuit avec moi?

Le blond sentit son corps se tendre alors que sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser d'un seul coup. Il leva alors les yeux en direction d'Harry et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il avait encore peur. Il n'avait pas peur de coucher avec Harry. Il avait peur de faire l'amour avec Harry. Il avait peur de se laisser enlacer durant toute la nuit… de se réveiller à ses côtés… Sa tête se posa alors sur le torse du brun et il entendit le cœur de celui-ci palpiter comme un oiseau prit en cage. Lui aussi était nerveux. La nervosité du brun le calma étrangement.

-Personne ne m'attend chez moi. Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Moi aussi… ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'attend.

Ce fut suffisant pour que Drago redresse la tête et regarde Harry directement dans les yeux.

-Je veux rester avec toi ce soir.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Disclaimer 2**: Comme certains le remarqueront très aisément, il y a certaines ressemblances entre mon histoire et le manga Mars (qui est certainement le meilleur manga que j'ai lu de toute ma vie). Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas du tout identique, certains éléments se ressemblent ^^!

**Chapitre 16**

Un long frisson traversa Drago alors que la langue de son petit-ami se promenait sur son cou. Il avait chaud… Il avait tellement chaud… et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre sa virginité avec un type qu'il connaissait depuis à peine un mois. Mais, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il connaissait Harry depuis toujours. En fait, s'il s'était trouvé dans un stupide livre pour adolescents, il aurait envisagé la réincarnation. Peut-être deux amants séparés pour toujours à cause d'un sort du méchant sorcier Voldemort. Pourquoi Voldemort? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait un bon nom pour un méchant.

Les mains du brun se faufilèrent alors sous son chandail et il leva lentement les bras, laissant Harry enlever son chandail. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant les yeux émeraude s'attarder sur son torse. Il savait bien qu'il était mince et que sa peau était trop blanche. Il savait bien tout cela et pourtant… Il résista à l'envie de croiser ses bras sur son torse afin de le cacher. Cela hurlait bien trop « Vierge à tribord moussaillon! » pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Il profita de l'état d'Harry pour retirer le chandail du brun. Sa salive se coinça aussitôt dans sa gorge en voyant la peau dorée et les muscles saillants. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur la peau mâte et il dut s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la chaleur de son petit-ami.

Seigneur, il mourrait d'envie de… À son grand soulagement, Harry s'allongea alors sur lui et leur peau nue s'effleurèrent pour la première fois. Son degré d'excitation s'éleva aussitôt en entendant Harry grogner contre son oreille. Sa peau était chaude… ses muscles touchaient chaque part de lui… Il pouvait sentir chaque respiration qui traversait ce corps contre le sien… Il allait vraiment devenir fou. Les lèvres d'Harry descendirent alors jusqu'à son épaule et Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant les mains du sportif écartées ses jambes avant que celui-ci ne se place entre elles. Il allait mourir. Il allait vraiment mourir. Il ignorait s'il avait peur. Il savait que cela allait vite. Trop vite. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'allait pas aussi vite d'habitude. Il préférait prendre son temps et réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, mais pas maintenant. Pas avec Harry.

Les lèvres voraces se posèrent alors sur les siennes tandis qu'il roulait doucement des hanches, frottant efficacement leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Cette fois-ci, Drago eut le souffle coupé et un gémissement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses propres hanches se mirent alors en mouvement, ne souhaitant qu'une seule et unique chose : se frotter le plus possible contre celles d'Harry. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans la peau douce et il enroula fermement ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry pressant celui-ci d'onduler contre lui. Encore et encore. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose plus qu'il ne voulait Harry. C'était… terrifiant. Harry lui offrit alors un autre fougueux baiser alors que ses mains quittaient ses jambes afin d'aller s'agripper à ses fesses. Drago gémit faiblement et laissa ses propres mains explorer la peau d'Harry. Ses épaules musclées, sa taille mince, ses fesses fermes… Il désirait ce corps. Il désirait cette peau. Il désirait tout d'Harry. Et il désirait particulièrement l'érection qui ne cessait de se frotter contre la sienne. Il voulait que leurs vêtements disparaissent. Il n'en pouvait plus et ils venaient à peine de commencer.

Ses mains descendirent alors violemment le pantalon ainsi que le sous-vêtement de son petit-ami et il se fit un plaisir de malaxer la peau dorée qu'il trouvait en-dessous de ces vêtements. Harry grogna silencieusement contre lui avant de se redresser brusquement, enlevant d'un seul coup ses vêtements qui ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Le regard de Drago descendit lentement du torse musclé jusqu'au fin chemin de poils qui se trouvait sous le nombril du brun et pour finir, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'érection de son petit-ami. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'Harry le laissait le regarder, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se cacher. Il était si à l'aise dans sa nudité. Lui était torse nu et s'était une bataille de tout instant pour qu'il échappe à la tentation de se couvrir. Mais, Harry était… Il était…

-Tu es magnifique… Murmura d'une voix tremblante Drago.

Un minuscule sourire se forma sur le visage du brun et celui-ci posa lentement les mains sur son propre pantalon, le regardant fixement. Il attendait son approbation. Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Se mettre nu devant lui? Désirait-il vraiment se mettre nu devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment? Devant un homme qui faisait naître des sentiments en lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était vraiment…vraiment terrifiant. Toute leur relation était effrayante, et pourtant… il se trouvait toujours là, non? Il posa alors ses mains sur celles d'Harry et il l'aide à défaire la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Les yeux émeraude s'assombrirent dangereusement alors qu'il enlevait tout doucement son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Sa poitrine allait exploser. Il était vraiment convaincu que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il s'obligea à rester parfaitement immobile lorsque l'air froid de la chambre caressa sa peau nue. Il était nu. Il était nu de partout. Tout était exposé. Harry pouvait voir toutes ses imperfections. Il avait vraiment envie de se rouler en petite boule et de se cacher. La main calleuse du brun se posa alors sur sa joue.

-Tu trembles. Fit-il remarquer. Pourquoi?

-Je…

Il y avait trop de raisons pour lesquelles il tremblait. Il tremblait parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait nu. Il tremblait parce qu'Harry avait vu des personnes bien plus jolies et attirantes que lui. Il tremblait parce qu'il désirait tellement le brun que cela lui faisait presque mal. La bouche charnue du sportif se posa alors sur son oreille.

-Je te veux tellement… tu ne sais même pas à quel point.

Harry ne pouvait pas le voir au point que lui le voulait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir pour quiconque. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce feu dans la poitrine et dans le bas-ventre. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un simple murmure contre son oreille pouvait le faire frissonner. Les mains d'Harry s'enroulèrent de nouveau autour de ses jambes et les écartèrent avant de se placer entre elles. La respiration de Drago se bloqua et il attendit le moment où leur corps se toucherait sans aucune barrière.

-Ah! Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de la taille d'Harry alors que leur bas-ventre se frottait sauvagement sans aucun vêtement. Leur peau dansait l'une contre l'autre et Harry gémissait contre son oreille, lui mordant parfois le lobe tandis que ses mains se promenaient sans aucune gêne sur chaque partie de son corps. Drago n'était pas en reste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. Un gémissement de dépit sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'Harry se dégagea, préférant embrasser avec dévotion sa gorge avant de descendre plus bas.

Le gémissement de dépit de Drago s'arrêta brusquement alors que son corps se tendait. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux couvertures qui recouvraient le lit tandis que les dents de son petit-ami se refermaient sur l'une de ses mamelons. Il poussa de nouveau un petit cri aigue alors que la langue du brun léchait avec gourmandise son bouton de chair. C'était bon. C'était bon. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Merde, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer convenablement! La langue d'Harry descendit alors jusqu'à son nombril où il entreprit de faire un mouvement de va et vient. Cela ne fit qu'exciter davantage Drago qui aurait voulu crier à Harry d'arrêter de prendre son temps et de le baiser. _Maintenant_. Ses hanches essayaient désespérément de bouger, mais Harry l'empêchait efficacement de bouger. Il voulait… Il voulait… Bon sang! Il voulait! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry…

-Oh oui! S'écria-t-il.

La bouche du brun venait d'envelopper son érection brûlante et il faillit se mettre à pleurer de joie. Oui, encore! La bouche d'Harry allait et venait sur son sexe, menaçant de lui faire perdre la raison. Il se fichait de perdre la raison tant que le plaisir restait. C'était la seule chose qui comptait dans son monde pour l'instant. Il penserait plus.

-Non… Sanglota-t-il presque lorsqu'Harry relâcha son érection.

-Merde! Je ne peux plus…

Son petit-ami se mit alors à fouiller avec frénésie dans l'un de ses tiroirs et en tira un tube de lubrifiant. La raison de Drago, qui avait pris un long congé, refit surface et il sentit de nouveau de la nervosité. Harry ouvrit rapidement le tube de lubrifiant avant de s'arrêter et d'essayer de respirer. Lorsqu'il sembla avoir repris un minimum de contrôle, il se tourna dans sa direction, ses yeux verts le transperçant sans ménagement.

-Est-ce que tu es sur? Demanda-t-il.

Drago le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et entoura de ses bras la nuque du brun.

-J'en suis sur.

Un grand sourire se forma alors sur le visage de son petit-ami avant que celui-ci n'enfonce lentement un doigt en lui. Drago sentit une étrange brûlure de long de sa colonne vertébrale et il s'obligea à se calmer. S'il ne relaxait pas, il allait vraiment souffrir. Il devait donc…

-Ah… Gémit-il doucement.

Harry venait d'enrouler son autre main autour de son érection, le distrayant aisément. En fait, il était tellement distrait qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsque le brun enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci mit un troisième doigt qu'il sentit un léger inconfort. S'il se sentait ainsi alors qu'Harry n'avait mis que trois doigts… qu'allait-il donc faire lorsque celui-ci mettrait son érection? Allait-il s'évanouir? Soudainement, sa vision se brouilla alors que le plaisir le laissait sans voix. Il planta alors fermement ses pieds sur le lit alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait inutilement. Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage couvert de sueur de son petit-ami et il toucha de nouveau le point de plaisir qui lui donnait envie de crier.

-Viens, viens, viens, viens. Supplia Drago, comme une litanie.

Le brun retira alors ses doigts de son corps et, avant même qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, il se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de lui. Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau mate. Harry resta alors immobile, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago pouvait le sentir trembler sur lui. Il devait se forcer à rester immobile… attendant le moment où il était prêt. La douleur s'atténua alors et Drago essaya d'onduler des hanches. Ce fut le signal pour qu'Harry se mette à donner des coups de boutoir. Drago était incapable de cesser de gémir. Sa bouche ne pouvait que rester ouverte et laisser échapper des petits sons de plaisir alors qu'Harry allait et venait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi connecté à un autre être humain de toute sa vie. Il pouvait entendre les grognements d'Harry contre son oreille. Harry venait et lui allait à sa rencontre. Encore et encore…

-Je t'aime… Murmura d'une voix tremblante Drago.

Il n'eut même pas la force de sursauter alors qu'Harry se redressait soudainement, le fixant d'un regard ébahi. Drago poussa un petit cri quand les coups de boutoirs se firent beaucoup plus durs et beaucoup plus rapides, lui faisant perdre la tête.

-Je t'aime. Grogna Harry. Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Ils se connaissaient à peine, et Drago savait pertinemment qu'Harry avait des secrets. De très gros secrets. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas du tout pris la peine de réfléchir à ses sentiments, de peser le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux en moins d'un mois! C'était absolument ridicule! Pourtant… il savait que ses sentiments étaient la vérité. Les lèvres d'Harry s'emparèrent fougueusement des siennes et il sentit l'orgasme s'abattre sur lui, lui coupant le souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry s'écroula sur lui après avoir crié son nom.

Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans que savaient-ils exactement de l'amour? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls et qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un qui leur donnerait de l'affection. La main d'Harry s'enroula alors autour de la sienne et Drago ne put que la serrer en retour. Ce n'était pas logique de tomber amoureux aussi tôt. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait pas lâcher cette main.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Disclaimer 2**: Comme certains le remarqueront très aisément, il y a certaines ressemblances entre mon histoire et le manga Mars (qui est certainement le meilleur manga que j'ai lu de toute ma vie). Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas du tout identique, certains éléments se ressemblent ^^!

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard et je suis encore plus triste de dire que je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui. Mais, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et je promets de répondre la prochaine fois ^^!

**Chapitre 17**

Drago se réveilla brusquement et fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de se laisser aller à la panique la plus totale. Il venait de perdre sa virginité. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant, c'était bien réel, il avait la douleur dans sa chute de rein comme preuve. Il venait de faire l'amour avec Harry Potter. Il venait de faire l'amour avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était ridicule; c'était trop vite. Il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte auparavant. Il était quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi. Il ne se lançait pas des situations sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle. Et Dieu savait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur Harry Potter. Il sentit Harry s'étirer contre lui avant que celui-ci ne lui caresser le bas du dos, le calmant étrangement aussitôt. Il en avait marre de se poser autant de questions. Ne pouvait-il pas vivre au jour le jour et profiter du moment présent. Non, il ne le pouvait pas, bon sang! Il n'était comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette jolie tête? Demanda d'une voix endormie Harry.

-N'associe le mot « jolie » à ma tête.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette laide tête?

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Drago, sérieusement, pour le moment rien ne peut me déranger. Je me sens incroyablement bien.

Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de perdre sa virginité. Seigneur, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à baiser avant de… avant de le faire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé, comme s'il n'était plus lui. Il n'était plus le seul à s'être vu sous toutes les coutures. Il n'était plus le seul… sa main se posa délicatement sur le torse musclé d'Harry et il laissa échapper un soupir. Cela ne servait vraiment à rien de paniquer. Certes, il avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. Il ignorait même ce qu'était l'amour. Il savait simplement qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quiconque. Pas depuis que sa Grand-mère était… Il enfouit un peu plus profondément sa tête contre le torse du brun et eut un petit sourire en sentant son odeur. Il s'étaient lavés après avoir fait l'amour, alors Harry ne sentait pas la sueur, il sentait le « Harry ». Il devenait vraiment mièvre.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes? Demanda le sportif.

-Non. C'est juste tellement…

-Vite? Je le sais. Mais, ça va? Tu n'as pas trop mal?

-Ça va…

-Nous n'aurions pas dû le faire la troisième fois.

Seigneur… il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait couché trois fois de suite avec lui? Ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les livres érotiques non? Il n'allait pas commencer à être obsédé par le sexe, n'est-ce pas? Il n'allait pas commencer à entrainer Harry dans des placards isolés? Il ne voulait pas devenir un stéréotype d'adolescent bourré d'hormones…

-Bon, pas d'école pour nous. Déclara soudainement le brun.

-Comment ça, _pas d'école_? S'indigna Drago.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu n'en as… et je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à faire parce que…

-Parce que si tu protestes je risque de…

Et le brun ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant lui lancer un sourire éloquent. Drago ignorait s'il était censé hurler au meurtre ou bien ouvrir grand les bras en lui disant « Viens beau brun ». Cette réplique était digne d'un film porno bon marché. Harry se releva alors sans la moindre gêne, exposant fièrement sa nudité. Les yeux de Drago ne purent que se promener avidement sur tous les recoins de son corps d'athlètes. Merde… comme un type aussi sexy avait bien pu vouloir de lui? La vie était vraiment bizarre. Le sportif se contenta d'enfiler un jogging, sans même mettre de sous-vêtement, et de lui faire un vague signe de la tête.

-Je vais te préparer un déjeuner, tu le veux au lit ou tu viens me rejoindre à la cuisine.

-Je viens.

Harry le regarda avec une étrange impatience et Drago lui lança rapidement un regard noir. Il n'allait certainement pas se promener tout nu devant le regard gourmand du sportif. Harry avait peut-être un corps d'Apollon, mais lui était un type parfaitement normal avec une peau d'albinos et minceur tirant sur la maigreur. Harry roula des yeux avant de sortir de la chambre. Le blond s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire de son petit-ami et haussa un sourcil en voyant ses t-shirts. Hé bien… il n'avait pas vraiment de choix de toute façon. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt bien trop grand pour lui et le boxer noir tenait à peine sur ses hanches. Bon, cela importait peu. Il pénétra à pas lents dans la cuisine et vit qu'Harry était entrain de préparer des œufs. Ce ne fut que lorsque le sportif eut fini de les mettre dans des plats qu'il daigna lever les yeux dans sa direction. Aussitôt, il se figea comme s'il venait d'être frappé par un éclair.

-Quoi? Souffla Drago, les yeux plissés.

-Tu es prêt pour un quatrième tour?

-De quoi est-ce que… _Non_!

Une moue boudeuse se forma alors sur le visage de son petit-ami et il s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Drago sentit ses yeux se fermer aussitôt alors que ses mains s'enfouissaient dans la chevelure ébouriffée. Il avait l'envie ridicule de sauter sur Harry et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bordel… Il était devenu un adolescent obsédé par le sexe. Les mains puissantes descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, les massant avec une passion qui lui fit tourner la tête.

-Drago… Grogna le brun.

-Nous n'allons pas… Nous n'allons pas coucher… nous n'allons… Oh Seigneur…

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre et ce feu lui ordonnait d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait encore au niveau des fesses et de se laisser basculer sur cette table pour qu'Harry vienne en lui. _Maintenant_. Il savait pertinemment comment c'était bon de… Les lèvres du sportif se mirent alors à dévorer sa nuque et il ne put que gémir avec désespoir.

-Les œufs vont être froids… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je m'en fiche. Je te veux tellement.

Après cette phrase, Drago ne put que se laisser aller contre la table en fermant doucement les yeux.

()

-Les œufs _sont_ froids maintenant. Fit-il remarquer avec irritation.

-Ce sont les meilleurs œufs que je n'ai jamais mangé!

Drago ne put que rouler des yeux avant de continuer à manger. Étrangement, les œufs étaient vraiment délicieux! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de coucher avec Harry sur une table de cuisine. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, bon sang? Ce n'était pas lui! Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait faire une chose pareille? Il était froid. Les gens froids ne baisaient pas sur une table. Ils faisaient l'amour civilement et courtoisement dans un lit impeccablement fait. Harry tapota soudainement son genou, lui faisant hausser un sourcil.

-Viens. Ordonna-t-il avec amusement.

-Va mourir.

-C'est cruel bébé. Je me sens offenser.

-Ne m'appelle pas « bébé ».

-Sucre d'orge? Bonbon aux chocolats? Caramel de mes nuits? Confiture d'amour? Beignet de…

-Ok, appelle-moi bébé.

Un énorme sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, lui embrassant tendrement le bout du nez. Drago se sentit étrangement rougir alors qu'un sourire débile se formait sur ses lèvres. Il devenait vraiment stupide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?

-Je veux aller à la librairie.

-À la librairie? Est-ce que c'est ça ton idée d'un rendez-vous romantique?

-Premièrement, nous sommes censés être à l'école et non à un « rendez-vous ». Deuxièmement, aller dans une librairie m'apporte bien plus de joie que de recevoir des fleurs et des chocolats.

Pas qu'il avait déjà reçu des fleurs et des chocolats, mais il adorait les librairies. Il avait cet incroyable frisson dès qu'il voyait tous ces livres sur les étagères… il pouvait presque les entendre appeler son nom. Les gens ne comprenaient rien à la beauté des livres.

-D'accord, mais après nous allons nous promener dans le parc. J'ai envie de m'afficher en ta compagnie.

-Pourquoi faire?

Peut-être pour que les gens se demandent la raison pour laquelle un type aussi beau était avec un autre si ordinaire. Drago soupira légèrement. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être ordinaire, c'était même un avantage. Être ordinaire lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse et de regarder les gens autour de lui. Enfin, avant. Maintenant, il était connu de toute son école. La vie était vraiment bizarre.

-Parce que j'ai réussi à m'approprier un magnifique trésor.

Il ignorait s'il devait être vexé que Potter le compare à un objet ou bien s'il devait être flatté d'être considéré comme étant un trésor. Il préféra ignorer royalement son petit-ami et continuer à manger ses œufs froids.

-Bon, allons prendre notre bain.

-Toi d'abord. Répliqua d'emblée Drago.

-Pourquoi? Je promets de garder mes mains pour moi.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Dégage.

-Où est l'amour sérieusement? Moi, je t'aime.

La voix était peut-être rieuse, mais Drago pouvait clairement voir le sérieux dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Le blond lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était dans le feu de l'action. Personne ne pouvait prendre ses paroles au sérieux. Devait-il même prendre ses paroles au sérieux? Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque d'Harry et il frotta faiblement son nez contre le sien.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

La bouche du brun se posa férocement sur la sienne et il dut le repousser durement pour empêcher les mains de celui de se promener sur sa peau nue.

-Va prendre ton bain. Ordonna-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu retournes chez toi ce soir?

Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait retourner chez lui. Il devait aller voir sa grand-mère et lui parler pendant quelques minutes… lui caresser les cheveux et lui embrasser la joue.

-Non, mais je dois aller faire quelque chose avant de revenir ici.

-D'accord, ce sera comme une fin de semaine en amoureux.

Il était vendredi… donc cela voulait dire qu'il allait passer trois autres jours chez Harry. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le dos musclé et il haussa un sourcil. Ouais… cette fin de semaine n'allait pas être de tout repos.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Disclaimer 2**: Comme certains le remarqueront très aisément, il y a certaines ressemblances entre mon histoire et le manga Mars (qui est certainement le meilleur manga que j'ai lu de toute ma vie). Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas du tout identique, certains éléments se ressemblent ^^!

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances! À présent, je suis de retour au pays ^^!

**Chapitre 18**

-Pouvons-nous partir à présent? Demanda, pour la millième fois, Harry.

Drago se contenta de l'ignorer et continua à fouiller dans les livres qui l'entouraient. Comment ce crétin ne ressentait-il pas le plaisir que lui éprouvait en regardant tous ces livres? Dès qu'il pénétrait dans une librairie, il avait l'impression de rentrer au paradis. Il pouvait presqu'entendre les livres hurler son nom… un murmure tellement séduisant… Il avait envie de prendre toute sa fortune et de la dépenser dans des livres. Mais, son père, étant un homme intelligent, lui avait fermement fait comprendre qu'il y avait une limite au nombre de livres qu'il pouvait acheter. Lui aussi n'était qu'un ignare. Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il ne put que rouler des yeux, exaspéré.

-Drago… Geignit son petit-ami à son oreille. Je m'ennuie…

-Je m'en fiche.

-Drago…

-Tu te prends pour quoi, Potter? Un enfant?

-Ça fait trois milles ans que je suis là. Je vais commencer à avoir des cheveux blancs.

-Si ça faisait vraiment trois milles ans que tu étais là, tu n'aurais plus de cheveux. En fait, tu n'aurais même plus de dents.

-Très drôle. Aller…

Drago ferma avec irritation son livre et partit à l'extérieur de la librairie. N'était-ce pas cet idiot qui avait voulu sortir? Peut-être n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas les mêmes goûts. De quoi allaient-ils parler alors? Il ne connaissait rien au sport et Harry ne connaissait rien aux livres. Ils n'aimaient pas les mêmes choses, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes personnes… bon lui ne fréquentait personne alors qu'Harry avait tellement d'amis qu'il n'arrivait même pas à les compter. Il en avait vraiment marre de douter en permanence. Lorsqu'il était seul, il ne doutait de rien.

-Tu es en colère contre moi?

-Non, nous n'aimons pas les mêmes choses, voilà tout. Nous n'avons rien en commun.

Cette pensée le rendait de plus en plus fébrile. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant… ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils courraient au désastre. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête juste à y penser. La main d'Harry s'enroula soudainement autour de la sienne avant que le brun ne l'emmène jusqu'à la librairie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Bon, explique-moi.

-Tu veux que j'explique quoi au juste?

-Pourquoi aimes-tu être ici?

C'était une question parfaitement stupide. Il pouvait passer des heures à expliquer à Harry ce qu'il aimait dans les livres, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il comprendrait quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Sa main se crispa dans celle de son petit-ami et celui-ci le regarda avec insistance. C'était vraiment trop stupide.

J'aime les livres, voilà tout.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Un sourire goguenard se forma sur les lèvres du brun et Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Le type qui passe sa vie à se poser des questions sur le pourquoi et le comment… ne sait pas quelque chose le concernant. Je ne te crois pas.

Drago fit un minuscule sourire et sa main se détendit dans celle du brun. D'accord, ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais lui et Harry se comprenaient. Enfin, il espérait qu'ils se comprenaient. Seigneur, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

-Lorsque j'étais plus petit… je ne jouais pas vraiment avec les autres enfants.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas… Je me sentais toujours de trop et puis ils ne venaient pas me chercher, alors je lisais. Ça me rendait heureux. Et ma Grand-mère aimait que je lui lise des histoires. Je ne sais pas… les livres sont… Les livres m'emmènent dans un autre univers. J'oublie que je suis moi et je lis la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vie bien plus palpitante que la mienne.

Cela semblait vaguement pathétique. Et quel cliché… L'enfant seul qui lisait, perdu dans son propre univers et qui ne désirait qu'avoir des amis. Mais, lui ne voulait pas d'amis. Il ne savait pas comment en faire. Il était incapable de sourire lorsqu'une blague n'était pas drôle ou de s'intéresser aux étranges obsessions des adolescents. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le phénomène « Justin Bieber » ou encore « Lady Gaga ». Il avait lu « Twilight » et l'avait apprécié, sans plus. Comment pouvait-il communiquer avec des personnes qu'ils ne comprenaient pas? Et il n'allait certainement pas commencer à se mentir à lui-même afin d'être accepté.

-J'étais seul dans mon enfance, moi aussi. Déclara soudainement Harry, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-Quoi? _Toi_?

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage de son petit-ami et il hocha avec enthousiasme la tête.

-J'étais le petit à lunettes maigrichon.

-Tu portais des lunettes?

-Ouais, quand j'ai commencé à faire du sport, j'ai mis des verres de contact.

-Et tu étais petit?

-Plus petit que toi, je sais surprenant.

Le poing de Drago s'enfonça durement dans l'estomac du brun et il fit une légère grimace. Le blond ne put que rouler des yeux.

-Est-ce que tu as des photos? Je veux voir…

-Désolé, je les ai toutes brûlées.

Le sourire d'Harry était trop grand. Toujours faux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à sourire comme ça lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son petit-ami et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris quand tu n'as pas envie de sourire? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux émeraude avant que son sourire ne disparaisse, laissant à la place une expression glacée.

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune photo de moi à cette époque.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça n'est jamais arrivé, voilà tout.

-Et les photos d'école?

-Ma tante et mon oncle n'ont jamais trouvé nécessaire d'acheter mes photos. Alors, je n'en ai pas.

Sa tante et son oncle? S'il devait en juger par l'expression d'Harry, il s'agissait d'un très mauvais sujet. Le blond s'approcha doucement de lui, et un minuscule sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun avant qu'il ne se penche et l'embrasse délicatement. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que son cœur continuait à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Les mains du sportif s'enfouirent dans sa chevelure, le faisant frissonner de délice.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus… de voir que tu es une tapette ou bien de te voir dans une librairie.

Drago rompit brusquement le baiser et se tourna vivement en direction d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il posa les yeux sur Harry et vit que celui-ci affichait encore son faux sourire. Pour une fois, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer le nouvel arrivant. Il devait être latino avec ses cheveux noirs et son teint basané. Il n'aimait vraiment pas son petit sourire en coin.

-Salut Juan.

-Ça fait vraiment longtemps, Harry. Je croyais que tu étais mort. Oh pardon! Je me trompe. C'est Dudley qui est mort.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Harry s'était saisi du collet de Juan, son faux sourire fermement en place. Juan pâlit furieusement et perdit aussitôt son petit sourire malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais? Demanda froidement Harry.

-D'accord! D'accord! Pardon! Je suis désolé que ton enculé de cousin se soit jeté du toit de l'école. Lâche-moi! Je suis désolé de ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps! Lâche-moi!

Harry s'empressa de le faire, balançant Juan comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille chaussette. Drago s'empressa de le suivre, le cœur battant à la chamade. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'extérieur, Harry se mit à fouiller dans ses poches, le visage visiblement blême.

-Bordel! Cracha-t-il. J'oubliais que je ne fume plus.

-Quoi?

-Je ne fume plus depuis 7 mois, trois semaines et quine jours. Merde… Merde… Merde…

Drago ne savait plus comment réagir. Il savait que quelqu'un s'était suicidé dans la vie d'Harry. Enfin, il l'avait deviné lorsqu'il avait vu sa réaction face à Tyler. Il avait pensé… Non, en fait il n'avait rien pensé. Il ignorait quoi penser. Sa main se posa sur le bras d'Harry et il poussa un faible bruit en s'apercevant que celui-ci tremblait.

-Harry, regarde-moi.

Le brun se tourna vivement dans sa direction, le fixant sans véritablement le voir. Que devait-il faire? Devait-il le laisser faire sa crise? Le calmer? Lui demander de lui expliquer? Et si cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses? Et si cela n'aidait en rien? Lorsque lui avait des crises… non, mauvaise pensée. Ses crises n'avaient jamais été de bonnes choses. Jamais. Devait-il l'enlacer? Et s'il le repoussait? Il devait prendre le risque. Ses bras s'enroulèrent vivement autour de la taille d'Harry et il ramena contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry ne répondit pas et préféra l'enlacer à son tour, respirant désespérément son odeur. D'accord… s'il ne voulait pas lui dire davantage, il n'allait pas l'obliger. Harry devait lui révéler son passé lorsqu'il le désirait. Son cousin s'était suicidé… Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient même pas pris la peine de prendre des photos de lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il enlaça plus fermement Harry.

-Je suis là. Je suis là.

Harry se redressa brusquement, lui envoyant un énorme sourire.

-Je suis désolé, je suis stupide. Pardon.

-Arrête de sourire. Tu as le droit de ne pas me dire ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie, mais ne me mens pas. S'il te plait.

L'expression qui traversa le visage d'Harry lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais le brun avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre sa nuque, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire? Lorsqu'il se sentait mal, il se contentait de se raisonner. Ses parents avaient le droit de ne pas l'aimer. Sa grand-mère était âgée, il était normal qu'elle soit malade. Il était étrange, c'était normal que personne ne veuille lui parler. Rationnaliser… accepter… se résigner… tout cela l'avait aidé. Mais, comment pouvait rationnaliser ce qu'il ne comprenait pas?

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il à Harry.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner. Les seules paroles qui avaient le moindre sens. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Disclaimer 2**: Comme certains le remarqueront très aisément, il y a certaines ressemblances entre mon histoire et le manga Mars (qui est certainement le meilleur manga que j'ai lu de toute ma vie). Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas du tout identique, certains éléments se ressemblent ^^!

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière. Ma famille est arrivée à l'improviste et elle est restée chez moi durant toute la fin de semaine…

**Chapitre 19**

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça? Demanda lentement Drago en caressant le torse de son petit-ami.

Harry ouvrit à peine les yeux, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil. Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué cette cicatrice lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour avec le sportif. Probablement parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder la peau doré et les muscles saillants. Mais, pour le moment, il n'était pas distrait pas sa libido. Il pouvait regarder chaque détail du corps d'Harry, et il pouvait clairement remarquer la fine cicatrice qui se trouvait si proche de son cœur.

-C'est une vieille blessure. Répondit Harry tout en baillant. Est-ce que je peux dormir, maintenant?

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça?

Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en blessure corporelle, mais il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une marque d'une mauvaise chute, elle était trop nette et fine. Mais, vraiment comment n'avait-il pas remarqué cette marque blanche sur la peau dorée d'Harry. Il leva les yeux en direction du visage du sportif et vit que celui-ci le fixait, visiblement épuisé.

-Si je te dis que quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer… est-ce que je peux m'endormir?

Le premier réflexe de Drago fut d'avoir envie de donner une légère claque à son petit-ami pour lui avoir menti de la sorte. Mais, une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui ne put s'empêcher de se demander… et si c'était vrai? Et si quelqu'un avait vraiment essayé de le tuer? Seigneur, il délirait vraiment… Harry était arrivé à leur école lorsqu'il n'avait que 15 ans. Où aurait-il pu avoir une telle blessure?

-Tu trainais avec des personnes de mauvaise vie ou quoi?

-Des « personnes de mauvaise vie »? Répéta Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Rien, tu es juste… mignon.

Il n'allait pas se laisser distraire aussi facilement, se main continua à caresser lentement la cicatrice, alors que son regard transperçait les yeux d'Harry. Il voulait savoir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mettre la pression sur son petit-ami. Il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié que quelqu'un lui mette la pression, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait une chose, au moins une chose, sur le passé d'Harry. Surtout si cette chose voulait dire qu'il avait des cicatrices sur le corps. Il passa tendrement son autre main sur le visage de son petit-ami et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait une autre cicatrice, celle-ci sur son front.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Accident de voiture.

-Oh?

- Mes parents sont morts et moi j'ai eu cette cicatrice.

Son cœur se serra violemment en entendant la désinvolture dans la voix d'Harry. Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait vraiment ou bien faisait-il semblant? Et s'il s'en fichait vraiment… qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Lui n'avait peut-être aucune relation avec ses parents, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne réagirait pas s'ils venaient à mourir. Mais, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien fait. Ils s'étaient contentés de ne pas l'aimer, voilà tout. Ce n'était certainement pas un crime contre l'humanité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi fasciné par mes cicatrices? C'est parce que ta peau est parfaite, c'est ça? Tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble une peau imparfaite?

Le petit sourire canaille d'Harry lui fit manquer un battement, mais il s'obligea à rester impassible. Il n'allait pas se laisser distraire par le sexe. Il n'était pas obsédé et il était hors de question qu'Harry devienne obsédé.

-Sérieusement, comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice sur ta poitrine?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer. Plaisanta-t-il sans sourire.

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui? Il ne savait pas quoi penser avec son ton de voix.

-Qui?

-Hum?

-Qui a essayé de te…

-Ah… j'avais énormément d'ennemis dans mon ancienne ville. J'étais quelqu'un de cruel et de méchant. J'ai fait du mal à des personnes qui ne méritaient pas que je m'attaque à eux. Un vrai enfoiré. Alors, je mérite cette cicatrice.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent sur le torse musclé. Était son cousin? Cette personne qui avait sauté du toit… Est-ce qu'Harry se sentait coupable? Comment était-il censé connaître toutes ses informations sans pour autant l'obliger à tout lui déballer? C'était vraiment frustrant. Pourquoi était-il aussi nul dans les relations? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry était aussi difficile à comprendre? Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un type typique. Un adolescent populaire avec une étrange attirance pour lui. Mais, maintenant… ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

-Personne ne mérite d'être blessé.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Pas toi, en tout cas.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Qui t'as fait ça? Est-ce que c'était ton…

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent durement sur lui et Drago ravala péniblement sa salive. Il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de fouiller dans le passé d'Harry. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger à se confier alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais, il voulait savoir… Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il n'avait jamais été curieux. Ses propres problèmes étaient bien suffisants. La vie des autres ne le concernait pas. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi sa Grand-mère devait souffrir d'Alzheimer. C'était la vie voilà tout. Il fallait accepter et survivre. Harry ne voulait pas lui dévoiler son passé. Libre à lui. Cela ne le concernait pas. Il se devait d'accepter cette réalité, c'était tout. Mais… il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Mais… il voulait savoir. C'était quoi son problème? Il fut secoué de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de se redresser et de le prendre au vol.

-Allo? Salua-t-il.

-Monsieur Malfoy, votre Grand-mère se trouve à l'hôpital. Elle a eu une attaque. Venez vite à l'hôpital Hôtel-Dieu. Nous ne savons pas…

Son cerveau venait d'avoir un court-circuit. Il ferma soudainement son cellulaire, restant assis, le regard fixé sur son mur. Sa Grand-mère avait eu une crise. Sa mère l'avait prévenue non? Tout le monde le lui avait dit… que sa Grand-mère était vieille… qu'elle était malade… et lui… cela faisait quatre jours qu'il ne lui avait pas brossé les cheveux. Il se redressa, tel un automate, et commença à s'habiller.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ma Grand-Mère est à l'hôpital.

Aussitôt, Harry se mit à s'habiller, ne lui posant aucune autre question. Sa Grand-mère était à l'hôpital. Sa Grand-mère était à l'hôpital. Il était calme. Il ne pouvait pas paniquer. Et si elle mourrait? Une part d'elle était morte il y a de cela des années. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que le reste décide de partir aussi. Cela voulait simplement dire qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui l'attendrait chez lui. Il était habitué à la solitude de toute façon. Il murmura faiblement les coordonnées à Harry et celui-ci le fit grimper sur sa moto avant de partir. Pour une fois, Drago ne réagit même pas à l'idée de se trouver sur la Harley de son petit-ami.

À quoi ressemblerait la vie sans sa Grand-mère. Il n'y aurait aucune différence de toute évidence. Il avait déjà fait son deuil de toute façon. Dès qu'elle avait oublié son nom… il avait su qu'elle était partie à jamais… et la cicatrice sur son poignet était la preuve que sa Grand-mère était déjà morte… qu'il l'avait déjà perdu… qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il pouvait se souvenir d'elle… de son odeur de poudre et de citron… de ses cheveux blancs qui lui caressaient le visage… et elle souriait… elle souriait tout le temps… même lorsque ses parents l'abandonnaient avec un petit enfant de 5 ans… elle continuait à sourire… elle continuait toujours… mais, plus maintenant. Maintenant, elle se contentait de regarder dans le vide. Elle était déjà morte. Alors, pourquoi… Il descendit calmement de la moto d'Harry et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il demanda alors calmement à l'une des infirmières de l'emmener vers la chambre de sa Grand-mère. Celle-ci lui déclara calmement qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer, que les docteurs essayaient de la ranimer. Pourquoi faire? Elle était déjà partie de toute façon. Quel temps perdu.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises et remarqua à peine qu'Harry lui serrait la main tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de vraiment les occuper. Pourquoi essayait-il de le réconforter? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu sa Grand-mère. N'était-ce pas ce que son psychologue lui avait dit après son dixième « hum… » de la journée? Il savait déjà qu'il parlait à un corps ambulant lorsqu'il racontait sa journée à sa Grand-mère. Il savait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas; qu'elle ne le voyait même pas. Il avait simplement agi comme un imbécile. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une salle d'urgence et il n'avait même pas dit « au revoir » à ce zombie. Il aurait dû dire « au revoir ». Il aurait dû lui coiffer les cheveux, une dernière fois. Il aurait dû lui raconter sa journée, une dernière fois…

-Elle va s'en sortir. Déclara soudainement Harry.

-Non, elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait cette certitude, il l'avait voilà tout. Pourquoi espérer? L'espoir était l'émotion la plus douloureuse qu'il connaissait. Et des crétins s'amusaient à chanter des sérénades sur cette émotion débile qui ne servait absolument à rien hormis à faire remarquer aux humains la médiocrité de leur existence. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il tremblait avant qu'Harry ne le prenne dans ses bras, lui murmurant des idioties à l'oreille. La sonnerie de son cellulaire le fit se dégager légèrement de l'étreinte de son petit-ami.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-Drago… Comment va Mère? Déclara calmement Narcissa Malfoy.

-Elle est à l'hôpital.

-Je vois… Je reviendrais dès que tu auras plus de nouvelles. Pour le moment, je me trouve au bal de Monsieur Dalton. Tu te souviens de Monsieur Dalton?

-Oui.

-Appelle-moi dès que son état se sera stabilisé.

-Très bien, Mère.

-Au revoir.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle venait de raccrocher. Comme ce n'était pas étonnant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'attendait pas que sa mère lui demande comment il allait. Tout allait bien avec lui, à présent.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Déclara-t-il impassiblement à Harry. Je te contacterai dès que son état sera stable.

Stable dans la vie ou dans la mort. Peu importe.

-Je ne vais nulle part.

-Ta présence ne changera rien.

C'était ce que sa mère devait être entrain de penser alors qu'elle sirotait du vin au bal de _Monsieur Dalton_. Il avait envie de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de rire de cette façon. Il savait pertinemment que s'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, le rire qui en sortirait serait noir… colérique. Il ne voulait pas se rire. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir de la sorte. Cette époque était révolue.

-Elle sert à te rappeler que tu n'es pas seul.

-Va-t-en.

-Non.

Le brun se saisit alors de son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime. Tu t'en souviens?

-Oui.

-Je ne vais nulle part.

À sa grande horreur, Drago sentit ses yeux se voiler de larmes et ne put que maudire silencieusement son petit-ami quand celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de le libérer, l'obligeant à laisser couler ses pleurs. Il ne voulait pas pleurer parce que cela ne servait absolument à rien.

-Monsieur Malfoy…

Oui… pleurer ne servait absolument à rien.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Disclaimer 2**: Comme certains le remarqueront très aisément, il y a certaines ressemblances entre mon histoire et le manga Mars (qui est certainement le meilleur manga que j'ai lu de toute ma vie). Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas du tout identique, certains éléments se ressemblent ^^!

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment occupé la semaine dernière. En fait, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir dire que je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine… j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire mes histoires (j'ai deux emplois en même temps) et répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire un chapitre… Je vous promet de me remettre à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible…

**Chapitre 20**

Drago se souvenait avoir entendu un jour que la mort était comme l'océan… profond, silencieux et plus que grand que n'importe qui. Cette personne avait oublié de mentionner que la mort était aussi froide. Si froide… Qu'elle donnait l'impression que plus jamais rien ne pourrait le réchauffer. Ses yeux regardèrent sans vraiment regarder le prêtre débité ses inepties habituelles. La vie éternelle… la rédemption… le paradis… qu'est-ce qu'il en savait? Lui ne croyait en rien du tout. Il croyait en ce qu'il voyait. La mort était froide… glaciale… Il pouvait entendre quelques sanglots derrière lui, mais ses yeux étaient dangereusement secs. Sa mère se trouvait à sa droite, imposante comme la justice. Son père se trouvait à sa gauche, aussi impeccable que se devait d'être un Malfoy. Sa Grand-mère était morte. Sa Grand-mère était morte.

Il ignorait pourquoi il ne cessait de répéter cette phrase lorsqu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qui était entrain de se passer. Sa Grand-mère était morte et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire « au revoir ». Sa dernière image d'elle serait à jamais son visage éteint et blanc… fripé par le temps… C'était terminé à présent. Sa Grand-mère était morte et il mourrait de froid. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aller à l'intérieur et allumer un feu… est-ce que cela lui permettrait de se réchauffer. Il se mit à marcher automatiquement derrière ses parents après le discours du prêtre. Il voulait aller se coucher sous ses couvertures. Il ne voulait pas porter ce costume noir. Sa Grand-mère détestait le noir de toute façon. Elle aimait les couleurs vives. Les couleurs qui brûlaient le regard par leur intensité. Pas le noir. Jamais le noir.

Il resta stoïquement debout en écoutant les condoléances des invités. Pourquoi avaient-ils des larmes dans les yeux? Cela faisait des années que sa Grand-mère était morte. Pas de corps, mais d'esprit… elle ne pouvait même plus se brosser les dents… elle se contentait de rester immobile, sa mémoire vidée de tout souvenir… Elle était déjà morte. Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi? Et puis, de toute façon, ils ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés d'elle auparavant. Ses faux amis qui avaient tous déguerpis au moment où sa Grand-mère ne se souvenait de rien. Pas que cela avait la moindre importance… Ils auraient dû le réaliser alors… qu'ils avaient déjà fait leur deuil… alors pourquoi venaient-ils pleurer devant lui en disant à quel point elle avait été une personne merveilleuse? Si elle était si merveilleuse que ça… pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus la voir lorsqu'elle avait commencé à perdre la mémoire? Les humains étaient toujours aussi hypocrites….

Il n'avait pas envie de rester là. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ses larmes dans leurs yeux… d'entendre leurs histoires sur sa Grand-mère. Il se fichait de leurs histoires. Il se fichait de leur tristesse. Sa Grand-mère était morte et lui avait froid. Il avait déjà connu la perte… la perte n'était pas froide… elle était… elle était brûlante… elle dévorait tout sur son passage ne laissant que le désespoir… la perte était un sentiment lourd et si plein de douleur… plein de rancœur… la perte ne donnait pas froid… elle donnait l'impression de suffoquer, de brûler. Il n'avait pas perdu sa Grand-mère il y a une semaine. Il l'avait perdu il y a de cela des années.

Et, maintenant il avait froid. Il tourna alors le dos à un des invités qui se faisaient un devoir de lui raconter une anecdote et s'excuse rapidement afin d'aller à la toilette. Il n'avait aucune intention de revenir à cette soirée. Il se mit alors à marcher à l'extérieur, ignorant où aller. Il voulait un endroit pour se réchauffer voilà tout. Un endroit où il pouvait se sentir bien… rempli… Le bonheur n'existait pas. Il le savait déjà. De toute façon, le bonheur ne pouvait pas exister sans le malheur, pas vrai? Les gens heureux ignoraient qu'ils étaient heureux avant que leur bonheur ne leur soit arraché des mains. Après tout, quel enfant avait déjà pensé à dire à ses parents « Merci de m'aimer. Merci de m'accepter. Merci d'avoir voulu de moi. ».

Ils ne réalisaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir eu de tels parents… Lui savait pertinemment que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Qu'ils étaient incapables de l'aimer, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas les obliger à l'aimer. Même s'il devenait plus beau, plus intelligent, plus gentil, plus obéissant… il lui était impossible d'acheter leur amour. L'affection devait être donnée gratuitement… parce que la personne voulait la donner. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les sentiments de ses parents. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'état physique de sa Grand-mère. Il ne pouvait que regarder… regarder et essayer de comprendre… essayer d'accepter… se résigner à la vie qu'il devait vivre. Il avait vraiment froid. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au parc où sa Grand-mère savait l'emmener lorsqu'il était petit.

Il s'assit lentement sur l'une des balançoires et se laissa emporter par le vent. Sa Grand-mère adorait le pousser lorsqu'il était plus petit. Elle le poussait si fort dans sa robe jaune et ses cheveux blancs qui tombaient autour de son visage. Elle avait un si grand sourire et lui riait si fort… Une imagine d'un passé qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver.

_-Je t'aime Drago! _

Oui, il le savait. Il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé avec toutes les forces de son âme. Narcissa était sa seule fille, et elle était incapable d'aimée. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir? Pourquoi être fâché pour une chose pareille? Sa mère ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas demandé à être ainsi. Alors, sa Grand-mère n'avait que lui, et lui n'avait qu'elle. Et elle le poussait… toujours plus haut… toujours plus fort… jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'envoler et être libre.

_-Je t'aime Drago! _

Personne ne lui avait dit ça auparavant. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'ils l'aimaient. Au moins, ils ne lui avaient pas menti. Ils n'avaient jamais été cruels avec lui. C'est lui qui avait eu des fausses espérances dans sa naïveté d'enfant idiot. Un enfant était un imbécile par définition… une personne qui croyait fermement que le monde était beau et gentil, que les gens autour de lui se devaient de l'aimer et de le chérir… Il avait été comme ça lui aussi… et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi… pourquoi ses parents ne venaient pas le voir. Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas là. Était-ce parce qu'il était trop mince, trop petit, trop blanc, trop blond? Mais, sa Grand-mère l'aimait… alors il devait y avoir quelque chose de bon en lui… un petit quelque chose… juste un petit quelque chose…

_-Tes parents t'aiment Drago, mais ils ne savent pas comment le montrer. _

Joli mensonge pour ne pas qu'il se sente triste. Il fallait toujours mentir aux enfants… pour ne pas les exposer trop vite à la dure réalité de la vie. Parce que leur cerveau aurait été incapable d'accepter la réalité. Parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles. Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Il ignorait s'ils avaient même essayé, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment la moindre importance. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Fin de l'histoire. Mais, sa Grand-mère était là… avec son grand sourire qui ridait encore plus son visage, avec sa robe de la couleur du soleil, avec ses longs cheveux blancs qui volaient, avec son odeur de lavande. Elle était là. Elle était là. Elle le serrait contre son cœur… Elle était toujours là. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'était pas là. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait oublié. Il avait la marque sur son poignet pour le lui rappeler… Il avait les heures de thérapie… les insomnies… les cauchemars… tout cela lui rappelait cette époque. Il avait si froid…. Il sauta soudainement de la balançoire alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans les airs et tomba sur le sol, s'égratignant les mains contre le sable.

La perte… il n'y avait pas de définition pour ce mot… un mot si simple pourtant… La perte… La perte… La perte… Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux? Pourquoi avait-il si froid? Pourquoi est-ce que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues? Pourquoi voulait-il hurler? Hurler ne servirait à rien. Pleurer ne servirait à rien. Est-ce que cela changerait son passé ou son avenir? Non, rien ne changerait. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

Il posa alors sa tête contre le sable et se mit à donner des coups de poings rageurs. Elle n'était plus là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus là. Cela faisait longtemps que sa douleur aurait dû disparaitre. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait découvert? Que s'il comprenait l'objet de sa douleur, celle-ci s'atténuerait pour ne devenir qu'un vague souvenir? À quoi cela servait-il de frapper le sol jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient en sang? À rien… À rien du tout… Il n'était plus un pauvre petit garçon sans défense. Il avait compris très tôt la laideur du monde. Il l'avait compris et il l'acceptait. Oh oui, il l'acceptait. La douleur était une partie quotidienne de la vie. N'était-ce pas elle qui faisait savourer le bonheur le temps qu'il durait. Un bonheur éphémère… pas comme dans les livres où tout finissait par s'arranger tôt ou tard. Non, dans la vraie vie, rien ne finissait par s'arranger. Il continuait à essayer de comprendre… il continuait à essayer d'accepter… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur sa propre destinée? La solitude était une constante dans la vie. La solitude était… froide…. Toujours ce même froid… il se leva, comme un ivrogne, et se mit à marcher dans son habit de funérailles et ses poings en sang. Il marcha pendant des heures, et il ignorait où il pouvait bien aller. Il ne voulait plus avoir froid voilà tout.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers le ciel et il pria silencieusement pour que la pluie se mette à tomber. Pour que les éclairs éclatent dans le ciel. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur son visage. Il voulait que la pluie dure pour toujours… il voulait que la pluie couvre le bruit de ses pleurs… c'était tellement plus compliqué de faire une crise lorsqu'il faisait soleil… comme si le monde entier le narguait. La pluie comprenait sa douleur. La pluie grondait… la pluie était grise et glaciale… rien de joyeux dans la pluie… c'était ça le paradis. Il aurait voulu être la pluie… il aurait voulu pouvoir s'évaporer lorsqu'il le désirait… La pluie n'était jamais seule… elle touchait des milliards de gens… est-ce que lui pouvait se vanter d'avoir touché le cœur d'une seule personne?

L'unique personne qu'il avait pu effleurer était partie à présent. Partie pour toujours. Son esprit, son cœur, son corps… Même son corps était parti… elle avait disparu… Il s'arrêta soudainement en arrivant devant l'appartement d'Harry et se senti figer. Il avait marché jusqu'à chez lui… Il se mit à cogner à la porte et ne put avoir la moindre réaction en entendant le petit cri choqué de son petit-ami.

-Tu es trempé! S'exclama le brun. Viens à l'intérieur avant d'attraper une pneumonie!

Drago se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la chambre et attendit que son petit-ami est le dos tourné pour se déshabiller rapidement. Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils le virent complètement nu. Drago se fichait des frissons qui parcouraient son corps, il avait déjà froid de toute façon.

-Réchauffe-moi. Souffla-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Brûle-moi.

Le regard émeraude s'assombrit immédiatement et Harry s'empressa de se diriger vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

À suivre…


	21. Message de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que je vais mettre ma fic « I was Here » en Hiatus. Pour l'instant, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche dès que je suis sur le point de commencer à l'écrire. Mon manque d'intérêt pour la suite de cette fic m'oblige à la mettre de côté jusqu'à ce que je puisse me motiver de nouveau à l'écrire. J'espère qu'un jour l'inspiration me reviendra.

J'espère qu'aucun de mes lecteurs ne sera en colère contre moi. Je comprends votre déception, mais s'il vous plait ne soyez pas trop fâcher. Je n'avais pas prévu de perdre l'inspiration (d'ailleurs, c'est l'une des rares fois que cela m'est arrivé en 4 ans).

Je ne veux pas me mettre à écrire une fic sans éprouver le moindre plaisir. J'espère que vous me comprendrez…


End file.
